Before you fly
by Joshua Kenni
Summary: How far can love really go? Note: If you read the prequel, it might make more sense. Long Awaited Final Chapter Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to assume this is where I write things like, I DIDN'T CREATE STAR OCEAN SO DON'T SUE ME. Therefore, I did so. 

:CRASH:

"Watch where you're going!"  
"Err, sorry...", Rena replied, as she backed away from the street vender. There were so many people here in Cross, she was surpised that that Vase was the first thing she broke. She seemed to get shoved left and right, so sooner or later she was going to get shoved into someone. Where was Claude, anyways?

That's right, at the chapel. Off to go see Ashton and Chisato off, she supposed. She could really care less, after their little fallout when they returned to Arlia. Frankly, the only reason she'd visit the church while those two were in it is to view their cold, dead bodies. At least they wern't moving to Arlia after the wedding.

Wedding. Damn it, Claude, why haven't you proposed yet? What exactly are you waiting for, an invitation? Are you really that shy that you just can't blurt it out and say it? We're not getting any younger!

:CRASH:

"Get outta the way, kid!"  
"Eek!"

After several more mishaps, she finally found the small cafe where she was supposed to meet Chris. It felt like she'd walked a mile to get there, after all of these crowds. After that mess, she just wanted to have a nice cup of coffee with an old buddy she helped out, at one point.

"So how's Celine?", Rena asked.

"Just great, Rena," Chris replied. "She keeps talking about you. ...but that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

"Let me get to the point," Rena said. "I need you talk to Claude."

"And why is that?"

"Because he doesn't know how to express the fact that he wants to marry me."

Chris chuckled. "Maybe you're assuming too much at the moment, Rena."

Rena winced. Harsh words. "I know it, Chris, he wants to propose. Please...talk to him."

Chris smiled. "Certainly, Rena, of course I will."

Rena got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" she yelled, as she ran out the door.

Chris was fairly bewildered, but only fairly. He knew Rena, a little too hyper for her own good. And Claude...what did he know about Claude? He'd only met him once, after the wedding. Perhaps, for Rena's sake, he'd have to learn a bit more. He got up, paid the bill, and slowly walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He gave a sigh as the two hitched a ride off to Herlie, probobly going off to some exotic place for their honeymoon. Ashton and Chisato...he never would've imagined. The two seemed so WRONG for each other! But after they got back to Expel, they just seemed to grow together. Until of course that thing with Rena...  
  
Claude sighed again. Rena. Why didn't she come today? Didn't she know that a Marriage was the best place to propose? So romantic. Errgg...she's probobly off meandering around the castle. When was he ever going to get a chance to give her this ring?  
  
They'd both seen it before, in Salva. Amulets, bracelets, charms...and the ring. The gem looked like crystal, but with a light greenish tint to it. It sparkled even in darkness. Claude'd noticed Rena's eyes flash as she passed by it. Even for a second, it looked like she was silently crying out, "...oooh...Claude...buy that for me...marry me, Claude..."-  
  
::WHAP::  
"OUCH!"  
  
A sudden pain in the back of his head knocked him out of his reverie. Behind him stood a gawky looking teenager, swaying back on forth. Her garb consisted of dirt-covered overalls and a no-frills shirt. She didn't seem to actually stand still, but just sort of jittered back and forth, as if her blood was replaced by sugar. Or rather, she was like a hummingbird.  
  
She stood there and stared at Claude as if he were crazy. Then, without warning, ran off in the other direction at full speed. A few people jumped out of the madwoman's way. Claude simply stared for a few seconds, and turned to see the bunny off in the distance, carrying the lovebirds to Herlie. He didn't think much more about the teenager.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chris walked slowly down the streets of Cross, taking in the sights and sounds of the city. He bought an apple from a vender and tossed it into the air and caught it before it hit the ground. He did this several times, laughing each time he was successful. It felt good to get out of the palace for once, among the commoners.  
  
His face fell. Did he really just think that? Commoners? Ugh...been in the palace too long. I think I'm growing snooty.   
  
His target came into view, the young golden-haired youth coming into view. He was sitting on a bench, seemingly staring into space. Other children could've thrown a ball directly at his groin and it didn't seem like he'd even flinch. So it wasn't a surprise that he didn't notice when Chris sat down.  
  
"Hi, Claude."  
"Look", replied Claude, not moving except for his lips. Chris's head turned to see the sunset melting into the mountains. That's what was captivating Claude so much?  
  
"I've seen that before, Claude."  
  
"Never like this. Never like…wow…how long has it been? I can't even remember."  
  
Chris stared at him for several seconds before Claude turned his head.  
  
"What?" said Claude.  
  
"Ah, you can move! For a second I thought you'd been paralyzed and become insane."  
  
Claude laughed. "Sorry, Chris. Just a lot on my mind. How's Celine?"  
  
"Look, Claude" Chris said, ignoring Claude's question. "You need to talk to Rena."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She feels you want to ask her something."  
  
Claude turned his head back to the sunset.  
  
"Very perceptive, that Rena."  
  
"So you do want to ask her something."  
  
Claude stood up.  
  
"Of course I do, and I know what she wants me to ask her." He raised his gaze. "Someday soon, perhaps."   
  
He smiled, and then walked off. After walking a few steps, he turned around.  
  
"If you see Rena…tell her soon." He then walked off.  
  
Chris smiled to himself. Things were looking up. He got up from the bench and walked back towards the castle. However, a crowd was forming, so he had to sift his way through. Then, he understood what the crowd was about.  
  
In front of him, Claude was lying on the ground unconscious, hair soaked in blood. 


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd was beginning to sift as Rena ran towards the small medical building. They were chatting among themselves, but she could pick up bits and pieces, like "poor guy". She ran faster at the thought. Trying to dodge a merchandise cart, she tripped on its edge and landed hard on the ground.   
  
"Ma'am, you ok?"  
"I'll...be fine..."  
  
Forget it, Struggle on. Someone else needs help more then you do. She ran again, albeit at a slower pace.  
  
When she finally reached the building, only two people were still with the unconcious youth. The doctor, who was seemingly puzzled; and Chris, who'd fetched the doctor and carried Claude here. There was a calm atmosphere in the room, just like any medical office you've ever been in before.   
  
In the center table he lay barely breathing, in striped robes. His hair still had streaks of blood mixing in with the blonde. His eyes quivered, dreaming. Nightmares? Rena shuddered at the thought. Oh, Claude!  
  
Chris turned to face her.  
  
"So you've come."  
  
Rena turned, almost angrily.  
  
"Of course I did! All I heard was Claude was a bloody heap in the middle of Cross! What happened?"  
  
"No one really knows. I was talking to him about the-"  
  
He turned to see the doctor staring intently at the pair, obviously bored with trying to diagnose Claude's condition.  
  
"About the thing...you asked me to talk to him about. He seemed a little hazy during the whole conversation, though. He was staring at the sunset at first. I told him I'd already seen the sun set before, he said 'never like this'. Do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
Rena scratched her head, visibly confused. "Nuh-uh."  
  
"He also said...what was it? 'How many years' or something of the like. And he just kept staring, like he was on another world. It took me a minute or two to even get eye contact with him." Chris chuckled and looked down at Claude. Then, without warning, spun around to the doctor. "So, how does it look for Claude here?"  
  
The doctor, startled, quickly returned to his research. "Nothing unusual as far as I can tell. I need to run a few blood samples before I-"  
  
::Hummmmm::  
  
The two turned to see Rena standing over Claude, hands streched out above his body. A light white glow was radiating from the girl, showering Claude with warm light. His whole body seemed to glow for a moment. Then, he streched in his sleep and rolled off the bed onto the floor, still soundly asleep.  
  
The doctor was the only unfazed one in the room, who seemed to lose interest in the event several seconds after it started, and was now fiddling with a polished stone that acted as his paperweight.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Am I breathing?  
Uhhhh-huh, Uhhhh-huh..."  
  
"Apparently so, but where is my mouth?  
Where are my lungs?  
Where is my body?"  
  
"Why is it so dark...  
All I can hear is Rena's voice.  
Rena. Why. Where are you?"  
  
"Why weren't you there today...we could've been so happy..."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::CRASH::  
"Watch where you're going!"  
"Why don't YOU watch where you're going!?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I'm standing still!"  
"Sure, blame it on the woman, then!"  
"You bitch!"  
  
People are so rude nowadays, Celine thought as she walked down the street from the palace. No wonder I never go on any adventurers anymore. I can't even go 50 steps without getting into a fight with someone. But then again, is it MY fault the world is a very mean place to live?  
  
I mean, a girls gotta know how to defend herself, right?   
  
She walked by the flower shop, by the medical office buildings, by the courtyard...nothing was quite as enthralling anymore as being pretty pampered princess back in the castle. If I can't go save the world again, I better get every damn thing I want when I stay at home.  
  
::Vhoosh::  
::Snap::  
"EEEEEEIKK!"  
  
The vhoosh was an unknown...something...coming right at the back of Celines head.  
The slap was the assailants wristbone being snapped into small pieces.   
The shriek came from the assailant, who obviously didn't like pain very much.   
  
She turned around, wrist still in hand, to face her assaulter.  
  
"Hello, my name is Celine. Your name is now 'Bitch'. Welcome to Cross."  
  
~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A rush of wind came in through the open window, chilling Celine to the bone. She had traded her walking garb for an nightgown, and it seemed like every nerve in her body was exposed as the air grew colder in the late evening. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her with annoyance. She used to defeat beasts that EXHALED ice, and now she can't even handle a little wind without bundling up. A pampered little palace bitch is all that she is now.   
  
It's not that bad though, she thought to herself as she shut the window. I'm with the man I love and I have everything I'd ever need/want. I so much as snap my fingers, they'd add a 4th meal to the day just so I wouldn't feel awkward for ordering a late night snack. I also get to learn neat little techniques that can save my life. Like that brat from the streets today, magic wouldn't have been quick enough there.  
  
She walked over to the desk and picked up the object she'd confiscated from the little rodent. It was about a foot long, purple in color. There was a handle that comprised most of the length, and at the end there was a connecting container filled with an unkknown...something. Other then just a blunt object, she couldn't understand why the little brat just wouldn't have just used a knife. It would've been easier, and probobly would've been effective.  
  
That's all something to talk to "Bitch" about tomorrow. For now, sleep time. She crawled into the king-sized bed, next to-...come to think of it, where is Chris? He hasn't been in the castle all day long. I wonder if something's up. Damn it, now I can't sleep!, she thought to herself, getting up. She dressed in an evening robe and walked down the steps, farther and farther down, until she reached the prison cells.  
  
A-7. New prisoner, unknown name. Considered violent.  
  
Inside, the mystery youth lay motionless on the floor, sleeping. The guard had told Celine that the prisoner has screamed for what seemed like hours and ran around the room like a trapped wasp. She hadn't even eaten yet, whatever they tried to feed her she threw back at them. Only a few minutes earlier had she collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
Celine decided that for the prisoner's, the guard's and her own sake, she wouldn't wake up the hyperactive she-beast. She slowly walked back up the steps back to her room, laid down in the bed and fell asleep. Hopefully, Chris will be back soon...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few people walked in through the door. Some had broken bones, some had minor concussions, yet others had an infinate range of "ailments." Rena watched them come and Rena watched them exit. Why couldn't they fix Claude in the same short time?  
  
Her heal hadn't been effective...nothing was damaged except his head. It seemed more like he was in a coma, yet by all of these doctors descriptions, he was little more then asleep. He breathed normally, but still his eyelids fluttered. He was still awake. Unmoving.  
  
For hours she sat next to Claude, pleading him to get up.   
  
"Claude...Claude...Claude..."  
  
Her eyes flickered with learned anger.  
  
"So what, now?! You just sleep forever!? Leaving me here alone?"  
  
Silence was her answer, the unconcious Claude laying limp on the bed.  
  
"Why didn't you just propose to me? Why couldn't we have lived happily ever after like all those all stories?"  
  
Silence. Her learned anger turned to natural sadness and she collapsed onto the bed, sobbing.   
  
"Claude..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Rena, I'm here..."  
  
"I can't move! Rena! I'm here!"  
  
"Marry me, Rena! Please, be my bride!!"  
  
"Let's move back to Arlia, raise a family,  
be so happy together! Rena! Reeenna!!!"  
  
"RENNNNNAAAA!!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Rena stared down at the half-empty glass of tea in front of her. It was cold by now, she'd ordered it 20 minutes ago. All she wanted to do was sit by Claude and wait for him to wake up, but she had to eat sometime.  
  
She was a little distance from the medical office in Cross Cafe. Surrounding her were happy couples, husbands and wives meeting for a bit to eat before work began that day. Rena couldn't help but stare longingly, wishing Claude would wake up and do the same thing in Arlia.  
  
"People-watching?"  
  
She turned to find Chris standing behind her, carrying a sack and dressed in common clothes. It's not particuarly unusual to see the prince walking around the town; in this time of peace, he was unneeded in the castle, and just seeing him raised the general moral just a little bit.  
  
Rena smiled at him. "Just getting a quick breakfest while waiting for Claude to wake up. It's not like I can go back to Arlia until he's better. The medical bills-"  
  
"I was waiting for you to mention that", Chris said, sitting in the chair next to her. "My father is already aware of Claudes condition and has ordered all medical expenses be payed by the crown. There is no room for discussion, lest it be an insult to the kings generosity.  
  
Rena looked at him, tears beginning to form. "Chris, he's gonna be okay, isn't he?"  
  
"Rena..."  
  
"I can't stop thinking that he's awake inside, listening to everything the doctors say, listening to everything I say. The doctors keep saying 'Stasis' and 'Coma'...I looked them both up but I still don't know anything about medical stuff so I can't help..."  
  
She broke down sobbing onto the small table.  
  
Chris sighed. "Rena...go back to Claude. You don't want him to wake up without you, do you?"  
  
Rena shook her head.  
  
"Besides, I talked to Celine this morning and she's going to look through all those Heraldry books she has and see if it's some sort of spell that caused this. She'll be at the medical office later today."  
  
Rena looked up. "Celine?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Rena looked away. "...nothing. What about you, Chris? Will you come with me?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "I have some people I have to meet today, but I'll be with Celine later to check on Claude."  
  
Rena nodded. "Alright...Chris?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Rena stood up and kissed Chris on the cheek, as was their custom. "Thank you, for all you've done to help Claude."  
  
"Anything for you, Rena."  
  
Rena blushed, left 30 fol on the table and ran out the door. Chris watched her go, then called for the waitress.  
  
"Please bill this to my account."  
  
She nodded and walked off. Chris picked up Rena's money, wrapped it in a fresh napkin and walked out the door.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I can't hear you..."  
"I can't feel the heat of your body..."  
  
"All I notice is black emptiness..."  
"Rena...where are you??"  
"Don't leave me, PLEASE!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Cross jail quarters were always cold and damp; just like every other jail corrider in the world, Celine speculated. It almost made her wish she'd brought a heavier robe. Then again, with luck she wouldn't be down here that long.  
  
She sped down the hallway to the recently occupied jail cell, where the ever-hyper youth was awaiting. As she walked, she saw the girl trying to dig underground to escape. (Celine didn't have the heart to tell her she was already underground). Somehow, she'd broken off the leg of a chair and was using it first as a shovel, then as a pick. Neither was effective.  
  
However, as the princess approached, the girl stood and ran full speed at the bars, yelling loudly. Celine raised her hands and chanted a phrase; before the prisoner reached the bars, a white force exploded against her and pushed her against the back wall of the cell.  
  
Celine almost laughed. How good it felt to use heraldry!, she thought to herself. But she kept an icy expression as she unlocked the door and walked into the cell. The teen was fighting against Celines power with every ounce of strength she had. It was an ineffective effort, and she found herself stuck against the wall, arms spread.  
  
Celine sat down on the jail cot. "Got a name, kid?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You coulda killed me, you know."  
  
Silence.  
  
Celine reached into her sack and pulled out the object that belonged to the girl. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"...IEEEEE!"  
  
This is getting nowhere, Celine thought. She stood up and grabbed the girl by the wrist. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Oh, that's right", celine said. "I shattered your wristbone."  
  
The girl winced.  
  
"Hmm...I could take you to the medical office, I have to go there today anyways. But how can I trust you won't try to kill me again?"  
  
The girl simply stared at Celine, comprehending but stubborn.  
  
"I know!", said Celine. She raised her hands and chanted a phrase, and sparkling powder erupted from Celine's body. The girl fell to the floor, unconcious.  
  
Celine smiled. "Guard, grab a lacky. We've got one here that needs medical attention."  
  
~ 


	6. Chapter 6

"Rena...please don't leave me alone again..."  
"It's so cold without you..."  
"So dark..."  
"I want to move, to be able to get up and hug you and just thank you for standing by me..."  
"If only I could move! I'd give anything to move!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Prince Chris!"  
  
Chris sighed. Only people that didn't know him called him with that title. "Prince Chris" was far too regal and pompus, especially while he was in town, especially while in common clothes. But it was an insult to correct people when they included titles; it gleamed of respect.  
  
He turned to face the voice. "Yes?"  
  
The woman in front of him blushed. She was young with brown hair wrapped in a pony tail. Her blue eyes shied away from Chris's gaze. Chris had a feeling that this woman was here to bring him bad news or to beg from him.  
  
He cocked his head sideways. "What do you need?"  
  
She blushed again and walked slowly towards Chris. "Prince...you're here...I've needed to ask you a question..."  
  
Chris unconciously backed away from her. Why is she moving so close?  
  
"A-ask away."  
  
She moved steadily closer. "No, you'll run. I need you to stay right here, right now."  
  
He reached the end of any alley wall, but the girl moved even closer.  
  
"Don't take another step."  
  
The woman froze. He walked past her and she turned around to face him.  
  
"Well, what do you need?"  
  
Before Chris could react, she ran close to him and kissed his lips.  
  
"Tell me, Prince Chris, have you ever been distracted before?"  
  
::WHAP::  
"Ahh!"  
  
Silence.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She watched his eyes flicker. IF it wasn't so mentally disturbing it would look funny, like watching a dog dreaming about chasing a rabbit. Rena could feel, though, that Claude's dreams could only be terrible ones. This sleep-like state for the body was probobly a hellish prison for the mind.  
  
"Lucid dreaming."  
  
The sudden words startled her out of thought, and she turned quickly to see the main doctor on duty, Pad. He was a short man, only slightly taller then Rena. He had round glasses and a goofy smile that made him look crazy. A disturbing image, thought Rena, especially since he was Claude's main medical caretaker.  
  
"It's you, Doctor Pad. You startled me."  
  
"Just lil' ol' me, Miss Rena. So, how's our Sleeping Beauty today?"  
  
Rena internally fumed that Claude's condition was being taken so lightly.  
  
"He's asleep, just like yesterday."  
  
"Just as I expected," he said. "Such a shame. He's still awake, you know, and hearing everything we say. His body is always in a rest state, so he doesn't require to sleep or even wake up. He's continually aware of his surroundings."  
  
This panged at Rena. She was hoping otherwise, that he slept for hours so she could rest as well and not leave his side. Apparently, it wouldn't be the case, and Claude wouldn't have someone with him at all times, which hurt her to think about.  
  
"Doctor, what do we know about Claude's condition?"  
  
"Well," he said, testing Claude's pulse, "He came in unconcious, with a head wound. The wound healed when you tried to cure him; unfortunatly, what Claude has is a mental ailment. When he was injured, the wound probobly affected his brain somehow."  
  
Rena quivered with fear. That means I can't help you, she thought. He's not physically injusted. I'm powerless to help you, Claude, like you helped me...  
  
Suddenly, a lightbulb flashed. "Doctor, stay with Claude please!"  
  
"Uhm...sure..."  
  
Rena stood up and ran for the door. Before she reached it, though, she turned and ran back to Claude. She stared at his near-lifeless body sadly, then bent down and kissed him.  
  
"Claude...I'l be back soon...don't leave us, yet!"  
  
With that, she ran out the door towards the town gates, whistling loudly. A bunny ran up to her and she hopped on it's back in a leap.   
  
"To Herlie!"  
  
The bunny zoomed off at full speed.  
  
"Tria...give me speed! Please let me reach them before it's too late!!"  
  
~ 


	7. Chapter 7

The Lacour diplomat bowed slowly and silently walked out the door. As he left, the guard brought in another citizen who sought an audience. People bringing their problems, and having me solve them, that's never gotten old, even after so many years now. It feels so good to be king, he thought.  
  
In walked a young woman with bright yellow hair. She wore a ragged dress that looked about 10 year's old, but shining earrings that seemed to glow. She was carrying a small sack on her shoulders. She had a homely look, but yet she seemed to exude an aura of confidence.  
  
She curtsied. "My humble appreciation, my king, for your time. Appreciation comes from my sisters, as well. I trust you will find this audience much more interesting then theories of foreign trade. My name is Ket, and I represent the Trino sisters. We have something you have lost."  
  
The king raised his eyebrows. "What would that be?"  
  
Ket dropped the sack to the ground and pulled out a small ring.  
  
"A wedding band. Whoever could it belong to?"  
  
The king recognized it at once. "That ring NEVER leaves Chris's hands! How did you get it!?"  
  
Ket shook her head. "Oh, my king…feisty, feisty. Is it that hard to figure out?"  
  
The king stood up. "Seize her!"  
  
A group of guards instantly rushed her; however, a white light erupted from her, knocking all of the guards a fair distance away. The king looked on in astonishment and…what emotion is THAT? FEAR?! Oh, how rich, the king is afraid!, Ket thought to herself.  
  
"Do not worry. I am not here to hurt anyone. I'm just a representative. I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten off on a better foot. We have your son. He is unharmed, but that is impermanent. Just do as we say, or we won't stop with just your son."  
  
She turned to leave. "I will be back later with our requests. Next time, I will not request an audience." With that, she disappeared.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Rena…"  
"You're gone…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Let me die…"  
  
"NO!"  
"I will not."  
"She's just gone for a bit, she WILL BE BACK SOON! She's just trying to help me. She'll be back."  
"She'll be back…"  
"Rena…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come ON, bitch! Stop being stubborn, neh?"  
  
Celine wasn't having the easiest time in the world getting a prisoner from point a to point b. It seemed with every step, the youth found a new sourth of strength to tap into. Celine was stronger both physically and mentally, but still the young one fought like life depended on it.  
  
And it just may, thought Celine as she continued to literally drag the youth through the streets. Her magic kept the youth from hurting herself or Celine, but still she tried to lash out at the sorceress. Celine had to mentally fight the urge to knock her out again.  
  
The prisoner grabbed an apple off of a vender cart and greedily bit into it. Celine rolled her eyes and paid the salesman.  
  
"You know, you're about -this- close to being hurt; and I mean, really hurt."  
  
Silence was her response, lest the groaning to get away. She continued to pull her through the street. Eventually you think she'd remember that her wrist was broken. She decided to do a little test. She stopped suddenly, the teen still thrashed about. Celine calmly grabbed her wrists. The resulting scream caused the cafe patrons to complain out the window.  
  
Celine pulled the girl close to her face.  
  
"Alright, you may think you're one tough little kitty, but you're messing with a tiger. I'm going to take you by the wrist from now on, so the more you thrash, the more it will hurt. And if you so much as try to harm me, I'll break your leg bones too."  
  
The youth spat in her face. Celine clamped down on her wrist and threw her to the ground. She raised her hands and chanted a phrase, and sparkling dust knocked the youth out again. If Celine wasn't dragging her before, she certainly was now.  
  
"Damn kids."  
  
~ 


	8. Chapter 8

The warm air was coming in from the ocean, bringing a rush of salt to her nose. Rena could smell Herlie about a mile before she reached it. There were few better smells then waking up in Herlie inn and smelling the ocean, it had an aura of adventure, like "Soon, I'll be out there."  
  
Now it only brought an increased sense of urgency. The sea was where they were going and she had to reach them first. Unfortunatly, she might've been to late. Yesterday they left for Herlie, and they were supposed to leave for their honeymoon...when? GAH! I didn't go yesterday! What makes me think they'll listen to me?  
  
But I have to try. Claude WAS there yesterday, and he at least was their friend. I should be too. We fought for a long time together. When they fell, I helped them...when I died, they poured Resurrection liquid down my throat. He used to make me cards, she used to write me books, I used to cook for them both. Did it all really have to end that night?  
  
Rena sped towards Herlie ever faster.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chasing stars and moonlight-  
  
-Blood and water, which is stronger-  
  
-Dark as blackness, light as white-  
  
-Power, make us wait no longer-  
  
Chris could hear singing, and from the reverb off of the walls he could tell they weren't in the same room with him. But then again, where was he? His eyes were open, but could see only darkness. He could move but it was quite obvious he was being restrained against something.  
  
He decided he had no other choice but to yell. There was no escaping; the locks were heraldry, he could feel their power. Now he wish he'd listened to Celine a little bit more.  
  
Before he even opened his mouth, light erupted into the room, momentarily blinding him. He could sense there were some figures in the room with him now, 3 or 4. His eyes finally began to readjust and he was in a cave-like room with only an entrance/exit. He did note that if there was an escape, it wouldn't be through the rock around him, it'd be through that door. And the ladies in front of him would certainly be the judge of whether we left or not.  
  
They were all dressed in drab brown clothes, as if they were monks at first glance. After they removed their hoods, however, that was obviously not the case. The one in the front with red hair spoke first.  
  
"Good morning-...or is it evening? No matter. Welcome to our humble abode, Prince. My name is Lena. To my left is Ket, and I believe you've already met Pae."  
  
He looked to the left and saw the same shy, brown haired girl that had distracted him into coming here. Pae wasn't even looking at Chris; she was staring at her feet.  
  
"Pae!" Lena yelled. Pae jumped with an "eep"!  
  
"Why don't you tell our little guest why he's here?"  
  
Pae turned cherry red. "Why me?"  
  
Lena looked around. "You're right; it's Ket's job, isn't it?"  
  
Ket moved in front. "Young prince, we are the Trino sisters. Our tasks and purposes are irrelevant to you, so we won't bother telling you. The only thing you need to know is that the kingdom is in our hands, and unless you cooperate, it won't be in GOOD hands."  
  
Chris looked unimpressed. "Howso?"  
  
"We are powerful."  
  
"It took two of you to take down a pampered palace brat."  
  
Lena laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. What we did was carefully planned for perfection."  
  
"Bullshit. If you're so powerful, why don't you just take the town now? It couldn't possibly be that hard."  
  
Ket flicked her fingers, obviously bored. "So shortsighted. Cross is merely a stepping stone."  
  
Chris shuddered. It's not the first time someone's said that. Still he coudn't let them know he feared them. "And what do you plan to do with me? You can't hurt me, then I wouldn't be good for ransom."  
  
The three burst into laughter. This perturbed Chris.  
  
"Wow", said Ket. "You really ARE shortsighted."  
  
"It's irrelevant to him."  
  
The two glared at Pae, who made the comment. Lena chimed in.  
  
"That's right, Pae. Ket, tell him what we need."  
  
"With a smile. Chris, you're useless to us. You are but a worm. This is the fact of the matter. We need Celine."  
  
Chris smiled. "So do I. What's she to ya?"  
  
"That is not your concern."  
  
"Then she is not your concern, either."  
  
Ket raised her hands, and the room began to shake.  
  
"Then your concern can become this little fact: One twitch of my finger and Cross with everyone in it will be engulfed under the ground of Expel!!"  
  
Lena spoke up. "Ket, calm yourself."  
  
Ket lowered her hands and the shaking stopped. Chris had thought before that Lena was the leader of the three. Now it was varified.  
  
"What do you need me for? Couldn't you take her yourself?"  
  
Pae replied. "We tried-"  
  
Lena interrupted. "Your wife is particularly difficult. She totally avoided one of our sister's traps, and somehow managed to destroy the bones in her hand. Now she's in detainment.  
  
"This is all irrelevant for now, until we talk it over."  
  
Pae raised her hand. The magic around him disappeared.  
  
"You are free to move around the complex. We have nothing to hide. Just know that you're under about 130 feet of sheer rock."  
  
Lena raised her hands. "Sisters, we must meet with Chi. Until later, Prince Chris."  
  
With that, the three vanished. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, look at what the cat's dragging in!"  
"Save it, shorty, and help me lift her."  
  
Celine and Doctor Pad barely lifted the teen onto the table. It'd taken Celine a little more then an hour to get to the medical office, and now she was totally worn out. AFter the struggling, cuts, scrapes, punches, dragging, spitting...all she wanted to do was go back to the palace and take a long bath with Chris.  
  
"Pad, I'm gonna take a shower. Restrain her and treat her. Examine her naked if you want, I really don't care anymore. Just clean her off when you're done."  
  
"Celine, I'm a doctor!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
She walked to the door and chanted a phrase. A white shield surrouned the doctor and prisoner-turned-patient. Celine was not going to let her get away.  
  
She then walked to the bathroom and disrobed, and just let the hot water run over her. It felt so good to take a shower, all she'd had since she'd gotten married were baths. Speaking of which, where the hell was Chris? He was supposed to meet him here today to look at-  
  
CLAUDE!  
  
She quickly got redressed and ran to the medical holding room. Near Claude was another doctor, Kyou. He smiled at her as she walked in.  
  
"Am I interupting anything?"  
  
Kyou shook his head. "No, no...Just doing some tests. Come in."  
  
She came in and looked down at Claude. He looked so helpless, the young adventurer, the hero of light; now trapped inside his body in a small office in Cross. Celine ran her fingers through his wavy hair and touched his face.  
  
"How is he, Kyou?"  
  
"We don't know, pri-...Celine. He came in just asleep, and he's been so since last night. All we know is he's no longer physically hurt, and he's aware of his surroundings."  
  
She bent down, close to Claudes ear. "So, you can feel this..."  
  
She kissed his lips with passion, not just of respect. Kyou turned away.  
  
"I have Chris, and you have little Rena...but there's always been a little connection to you, deary. So don't believe what I'm about to say."  
  
She gave him another small kiss, then stood up, angrily.  
  
"God damn it! I can't even shock him out of it! Wake up, Claudeee!!"  
  
Kyou simply looked at her.  
  
Celine reached into her pocket and pulled out the purple weapon, still looking a bit puzzled about it.  
  
"Do you recognize this, Kyou?"  
  
He took it from her and looked it over. "I'm not sure...there's a liquid in this container, I can't identify it. Where did you get it?"  
  
"From the girl in the other room."  
  
"Well, we should probobly talk to Doctor Pad, he knows a lot more about this then I do."  
  
Celine ran her fingers through Claudes hair once again, and bent to whisper, "Wake up, Claude...I'll be waiting, to make you mine...just once...-"  
  
"IEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Kyou jumped, Celine only sighed. "It's the kid again, look like she woke up."  
  
The both walked to the medical examination room.  
  
Kyou fainted.  
  
"OhmyGod...", Celine muttered.  
  
In the room, the teen was frantically clawing against the magic barrier. The restraints on the table were torn away. She was naked and bleeding, probobly self-inflicted wounds. However, that wasn't the disturbing part.   
  
Lying on the floor was Pad, broken and bloody. Eight different sized scalpels were sticking out of his back. His head was decapitated, and blood was splattered all acorss the white walls. The girls purple hair was streaked blood red, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
She howled again, then backed up and shot a bolt of magic at the barrier. It was innefective. Celine raised her hands at shot a ray at the youth; it passed through the barrier and knocked her against the wall. She then cast sparkling power over the room, and she promptly passed out.  
  
Celine sat down and cried.  
  
~ 


	11. Chapter 11

He saw her running up long before she ever reached him. Gyoro noticed her first, and in the beginning Ashton didn't even turn around. But then again, there was a reason she was here on the other side of the continent. So he'd listen. For a while.  
  
She ran up gasping for breath in front of him. He felt bad for being so callous, but as far as he knew, they didn't like each other.  
  
"Hello, Rena."  
  
She looked up with effort.  
  
"*Heh-huh* *heh-huh*A-ashton!*heh-huh*"  
  
His compassion returned to him as he bent down to help her. She sat down on a bench near them, and Ashton sat down next to her. He patiently waited for her to catch her breath.  
  
"...Ashton..."  
  
Ashton looked away. "Why are you in Herlie, Rena?"  
  
Rena frantically launched into an explanation. Ashton was uninterested until she mentioned Claude, which instantly brought his attention and he turned his head back. She now saw why he turned his head; his face was flushed with color. What feeling does he still have for me, she thought.  
  
"I...I-I'm glad you came to tell us, Rena. But what exactly do you expect from us?"  
  
"I'll tell you what she expects from us."  
  
They both turned to see Chisato standing nearby, watching the sea. Her back was turned to them, but Rena knew that she'd heard everything. She turned around with tears in her eyes, an odd sight for Rena and Ashton. Yesterday, when the priest married them, she hasn't so much as sniffled.  
  
"She waited until we left for our honeymoon so she could ruin our first short time of marriage!"  
  
Rena was dumbfounded. "Chisato!"  
  
"Why, Rena!? Do you have us so much that you'd want to ruin our first week, even month of happyness?"  
  
"I don't hate you!...at least, I shouldn't."  
  
Ashton was busy looking at the ground. Gyoro and Urunun hadn't shared the disgust for Rena, and she bent over and kissed both of them on their cheeks.  
  
"Traitors", said Chisato.  
  
"Look", Ashton said, losing patience. "We don't have much time, if what Rena's saying is true. Now, Rena, I ask again: What do you expect from us?"  
  
"I need a favor. There's no one else I can trust to get Claude the best help in the fastest time."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Ashton, do you remember anything of medicine?"  
  
"No, it's been too long."  
  
"THen I need you two to go to Linga, and fetch Mr. Jean. He's Claudes best hope, as there are few people who know as much about medicine as him."  
  
Chisato shook her head. "On our honeymoon?"  
  
"It's not like I PLANNED this!", said Rena.  
  
"Chisato, calm d-", Ashton began.  
  
"So why don't YOU go to linga?", Chisato interupted, ignoring Ashton.  
  
"Claude needs me there with him, it's too hard for him to take this without me."  
  
"So you don't think he doesn't need u-"  
  
"We'll go", Ashton interupted. Chisato glared at him. "It's the only way to help Claude. I'll go over to the fairyman and get our tickets changed to Hilton. You two wait here."  
  
Chisato and Rena sat on the bench together: unspeaking, near unbreathing. The resentment in the air was thick enough to dig into with a spoon and eat like pudding. After a few moments of awkwardness, Chisato spoke first.  
  
"I didn't see a ring around Claudes finger yesterday."  
  
Rena glanced over. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, Rena. It's just a little curious to me that he hasn't proposed to you yet."  
  
Rena felt a little surge within her. "I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment."  
  
"You know, Claude won't wait around forever."  
  
The sinking, burning feeling rose up again in Rena. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I mean if you don't let him know you're interested, then he'll find someone else."  
  
"Like who?", Rna asked increduously.  
  
"Celine, perhaps."  
  
Rena smiled triumphantly. "No way. Why would she want Claude when she has Chris?"  
  
"She's a lustful girl, Rena. And Claude is a looker."  
  
"You think Claude would take that offer?"  
  
"Well, apparently he's not getting anywhere in the Rena department..."  
  
Renas face brightened with anger. "Why, you-"  
  
"Oh stop, Rena. Forget about what happened and remember that I'm a writer, and quite a cynical one at that."  
  
Rena began to reply, but a drop of rain landed right on her nose. The both looked up to see the once bright evenign sky turn sheer black with sea weather. They looked back down at earth to see Ashton moving back towards them.  
  
"No ships are leaving until tomorrow, there's going to be a bad storm. The captain gave us two vouchers at Herlie inn, we have to stay there night.  
  
Rena spoke up against the increasingly loud wind. "I have to go back to get Claude!"  
  
"There's no time! No bunny will come in this storm!"  
  
Ashton removed his cloak, and was about to hand it to Chisato, but she adamantly refused.  
  
"Give it to Rena! It'll be cold, but I'm used to the cold rain!"  
  
Ashton complied, and the three ran for the inn, just as the rain began to fall.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"She'll be back."  
"She promised she would be."  
"Rena be back."  
"Rena be come back."  
"Rena be Rena Rena."  
"Rena Rena Rena Rena."  
"Rena."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Morning, evening, did it matter anymore? Not to Chris. No natural sunlight, no clocks, no one even to ask the time. Just seemingly miles of tunnel. He hadn't gone too far, he was a little worried that he'd get lost and die in the tunnels. He was very worried that his father wouldn't accept him as a risk, and somehow these women would cause Cross to crumble as the old Clik did. But he knew one thing: If he didn't do something, he would die.  
  
The thought didn't settle well with Chris. He wasn't ready to die yet. He was only a prince, not a king. No power, or anything to play with. Just a lowly prince. No one looked up to him yet, a taste of power might be nice before he passed on to the next world...  
  
No! I mustn't think that way. Power isn't what my father seeks, why should I?  
  
He hadn't produced an heir yet...although it's not as if he and Celine hadn't tried. He blushed at the thought. Perhaps all of the Heradly in her made him sterile. He just didn't know about magic at ALL, and now it's my downfall, being held prisoner by a bunch of bratty girls.  
  
He instantly sensed he wasn't alone. He turned quickly, to see nothing. He looked around cautiously...his instincts were almost never wrong. He may not know anything about magic, but he had learned a couple of things as a kid about auras.   
  
Perhaps he was just jittery. There was no one for miles in these god-forsaken caverns. He looked at the wall across from him. No way he could dig. Nothing he could do except wait for the girls to be finished with him. He began to feel dizzy and turned back to the make-shift bed in the room he woke up in.  
  
Pae was standing in front of him. He jumped backwards and landed on his back.  
  
"Are you okay?", she asked.  
  
"J-just dandy."  
  
Pae had color in her face. "The others sent me to call for you. They'd like you to meet someone."  
  
Chris noticed something was wrong. "Pae, why were you sent? Aren't you sisters, equals?"  
  
Pae frowned. "Sisters, but not equal. Come quickly, please."  
  
She started quickly down a corrider. Chris ran to catch up.

~


	13. Chapter 13

Celine sat at her balcony watching the moon. It had so many faces, so many times of change; kind of like her own life. From schoolgirl to treasure hunter to world saver to princess. Now she was a detective, or so it seemed. No one else would watch over her. She was too dangerous. Even the prison was ineffective; she simply bent the bars. She killed two prisoners and one guard before Celine sent her back into nap-mode. Only Celines Heraldry magic seemed to hold the child.  
  
Thinking about the kid, Celine looked back into her room at the makeshift cell in the corner. Heraldry magic surved as a "magic box" and sealed the young one inside. She was cleaned up, but dead asleep; while she was awake, she screamed like a banshee and clawed at the Heraldry, which used up more of Celines mental strength then she'd like. So she kept her quite sleepy, thank you much.  
  
What Celine wanted to know was...who was the girl, and where did she come from? Her physical description was sent to Mars via Carrier dove; a message returned saying no one in Mars remembers anyone like her. That was disturbing...you just don't learn Heraldry without getting the basics in Mars. You just don't, it's unheard of...unless she had Heraldry master teachers.  
  
But Celine needed to know a few over things first. She didn't even know if this...woman...spoke English. She'd never heard her say a comprehensible word, and she'd never acknowledged anything Celine had said. All Celine knew was that she was dealing with an extremely strong, hyperactive kid with a grasp on Heraldry, a bad combination.  
  
It was too late at night to think. All she wanted to do now was curl up with Chris and cry to sleep. It'd been a long day, what with the teen and the thing with Pad...Where the hell is Chris?, she thought to herself. He'd help in this situation, she was sure of it. And he'd keep her away from the evils in the wor-  
  
At that moment, she heard the door click open awkwardly. Scared, she grabbed her staff and jumped behind the door. Someone else to get her, or the girl, she thought. The figure moved slowly, awkwardly across the room to the balcony.  
  
"Isio!", Celine shouted, calling her rod to life. The tip flashed for a second, then shimmered with a white light. Then it shot a smaller light at the intruder, and stopped it dead in its tracks. This, of course, was Celines intention. She came around to look into the face of the invader.  
  
Chris smiled at her. "Good to see you too, Celine."  
  
Celine was mortified. "Chris!", she yelled, hugging him closely. "Where have you been? I've been waiting all day for you! And why didn't you show up at the medical office? So much has happened, I'm scared...Chris, I've missed you!"  
  
"Me too, Celine." He took her in a long kiss.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?", she asked, pushing him away a little.  
  
"If you unfreeze me, I'll tell you."  
  
~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Rena awkwardly took as sip of tea; Ashton did the same. Inside the Herlie Inn Cafe, countless other people drank, ate and talked. For Rena and Ashton, however, the room was silent. Chisato had refused to even come eat. Bad headache was her excuse, but Rena knew that meant "I don't want to eat dinner with HER." Rena guessed that she understood.  
  
She looked at Ashton for a moment. "...Thank you for the night voucher, I don't have the money to stay the night without it."  
  
"Least I could do", Ashton replied.  
  
"Give Chisato my wishes for good health?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sipped their tea's again.  
  
"Ashton...I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have no right to be mad at you. I've been holding onto this grudge for too long. I should've been there yesterday when my friends became husband and wife."  
  
Ashton sighed and looked at the ground. "Neither of us understood WHY you did what you did. Our fault was a mistake, but..."  
  
"Yours was malicious", they heard Chisato say from a table near them.  
  
"How's your headache?", Ashton asked.  
  
Chisato pulled up a chair. "Fine, Ashton, thank you." She kissed him, then turned to Rena. "I think the main problem I have is with apologies. There's no limit to the number of times we tried to apologize, but you? Until now, never once...and I think that's what drove the rift between us, at least in my book."  
  
"We had no-", Rena began.  
  
"YOU had", Chisato corrected.  
  
"I had no reason to do what I did. I can only apologize...I had a thought a couple days ago that...hurt me after I thought about it. You were both my friends once. I can't stand you not being so anymore."  
  
Chisato was silent, then exchanged glances with Ashton. She took a sip of Ashtons tea, then returned to Renas gaze. "I don't know if I can ever return to the time before, to the friendship we had. Maybe. though, we can build a new friendship, if we both want it. But I don't think I'm ready for that. Not just yet.  
  
My headache is acting up, excuse me please." She got up to walk away.  
  
Rena stood up and ran after her and embraced her. "Chisato, please don't hate me!"  
  
Chisato held Renas hands. "I could never hate you, little Rena, no matter how much I thought about what happened. Maybe someday soon, I'll call you friend.  
  
Chisato pushed her away gently and walked out the door. Chisato then realized that the pain in her head had disappeared. Rena had healed her when she hugged her. Chisato smiled. Maybe that day will come sooner then she thought.  
  
~ 


	15. Chapter 15

They walked down the white, blank corridors in silence. Pae was in total color, Chris wasn't exactly sure why. She was supposed to be one of the capturers, what was she so embarrassed about? And what had she meant, sisters but not equal?  
  
Chris decided he didn't like silence. "Where are you taking me, Pae?"  
  
"To see Chi, she desires your company."  
  
"Pae, cut the crap that these other girls are throwing me. Why am I here?"  
  
"That...isn't important to you."  
  
"Will Chi tell me?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Then why won't YOU tell me?"  
  
Pae stopped. "I would if I could, Chris." She began walking again.  
  
Chris grabbed her shoulder. "You're sisters! Make your own decisions!"  
  
A massive surge of electricity bolted through his veins, and he yelled as he fell to the ground, quivering. Pae turned, feeling the energy. "Chris!"  
  
An unknown voice rang through the corridors. "Thank you, Pae, I'll take it from here." Pae vanished, and in her place was a tall, black-haired teenager. She looked and carried herself like a young queen, and apparently was treated like as such.  
  
Ket appeared behind her. "You pervert! Who told you that you could touch our sister? You're lucky the bolt wasn't to kill you!"  
  
"Ket, calm yourself," the teen spoke. Instantly, Ket fell to silence. "Prince Chris, how nice to meet you, finally. As I'm sure you've gathered already, my name is Chi."  
  
Chris looked around. "Aren't we missing a few sisters?"  
  
Ket stared at Chris. "Lona is away, Pae is resting."  
  
"Does she need rest or did you decide she needed it?"  
  
Ket raised her hand and shot a bolt at energy into Chris, sending him reeling down the hallway. "We'll decide what's best for our sisters, PRINCE Chris!"  
  
Chi turned and smacked Ket hard, also sending her to the ground. Chi turned back to Chris. "Chris, let me show you something." She raised her hand to the corridor and a wall disappeared.  
  
Chris noticed how glaringly apparent the hierarchy was. Had Pae been the one to slap her, all hell would've been unleashed. Now, however, Ket was lying on the ground, rubbing her cheek gently.  
  
They walked through the door, but Chris barely noticed the tapestries in the room, the wall coverings, the statues...all of that was "irrelevant". All he noticed now was the table near the edge of the room, where they lay a body, restrained, Chris could see through the body, incredibly. He walked up to the table to look down at the face of the captured one.  
  
It was Claude.  
  
"Chris...we'd like to arrange a prisoner exchange," said Ket, now standing behind them, red-cheeked.  
  
"You...Claude...?"  
  
The apparition, upon hearing its name, thrashed about on the table. Chris knew, however, that it was hopeless...the magic holding him was too strong. It soon fell silent.  
  
"What's going on here? Claude's in the medical office in Cross!"  
  
"Technically," Chi said. "However, he's also here. Let's just say there is two of him now. The man on top soil has the mind and the shell of the body; we've got...something else. We're not quite sure, exactly." Chi rubbed a finger through its hair.  
  
"How?"  
  
Ket spoke. "Irrelevant. Now, listen to Chi."  
  
Chi glared at her for a second. Chris thought she was going to be hurt again. Instead, Chi began speaking.  
  
"Our target has always been Celine. However, we knew quite well what she's capable of. So we decided to take out some insurance. It worked better then we'd ever expected...you were up there caring for his body while we were down here trying to restrain THAT." She pointed at the table. "Claude" growled at her, angrily.  
  
"We decided at that point we were ready to go after Celine, but she was still quicker then we thought. One of our sisters was damaged, and is now being restrained by YOUR wife. As soon as we realized what had happened, we decided to take out some more insurance. That is why Pae and Lona captured you, and brought you here.  
  
"Now, Lona is on a last ditch effort to bring her here. If it doesn't work, we'll need you to help us play hardball. Whether we'll need you or not is up to your wife. You'll be asked to come back here shortly, so don't wander too far down the hallways."  
  
Chris blinked, and realized he was back in the small holding room. He blinked several times, then fell onto his cot with a loud sigh.  
  
~ 


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm going to die here."

"I'm going to die alone."

"Rena is gone…"

"I feel no pain…but no joy."

"Just neutral nothingness."

"I just need to die."

"I'm dead already…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Celine sat next to Chris on the bed.  She told him about the events of the day; about the girl, about Pad, everything she could think of.  Chris listened intently, but seemed to show more of an interest whenever she mentioned the girl.  It was a noticeable interest, and it was confirmed after she'd finished, as he stood up and walked over to the Heraldry cage.

"She looks hurt", he started.

"She's a killer, Chris.  I dunno what to do with her."

Chris tapped the glowing edges, jumping back as the Heraldry shot through his fingers.  He let out a small yelp, and Celine rushed to his side.

"Heraldry…strong, too…she's contained by that energy?"…he asked, trailing off and wincing from the pain.

Celine was curious.  He'd never thought much of Heraldry, and she didn't know he could tell the difference between a tiny zap of electricity and a force field prison that would kill you if you withheld the pain long enough.  

"How would you know, Chris?  You hate Heraldry."

He paused for a moment.  "I've learned a lot over the last few days."

She suddenly remembered.  "Where have you been!?  I had to deal with that brat, with Pad, all by myself, while you were out wondering about somewhere?!  Tell me!"

He sat silently.  "Celine, I can show you.  But not now, in the morning.  I'll show you."

She looked at him with worry.  He never called her "Celine" anymore, he always called her 'Line…but there was something comforting in his voice, something she could trust.  "Promise?"

Chris smiled widely.  "Promise.  Now let's go to sleep."

The comfort was gone, the smile was unsettling.  The image stayed into her mind for nearly an hour, until her fatigue overcame her worry.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Rena only waited a moment as the boat pulled out of the dock.  They'd had a quick breakfast, then had said their goodbyes...now, she was watching them wave from the boat.  Once they'd gotten a distance away, she turned and ran to the Herlie gate.  She whistled and waiting impatiently, putting her hands in her pocket.  She stopped and pulled out a note.  She was certain it hadn't been there before.  She unfolded it slowly and it read…

"Dear Rena,

It's been a while, hasn't it?  Since Lassguss.  It's true what I said tonight, you know.  Well, last night to you, I mean…never mind.  Anyways, I've never really hated you, Rena!  Truthfully, I've always just been frustrated and I've wondered **why.  Why were you so afraid for him?  Why did you think I would hurt him?  I love Ashton; I wouldn't harm a hair on his head, or his dragons.**

I don't want you to hate me, Rena, for what happened.  Yes, it was an accident on our part, but I shouldn't have told you like that, and I shouldn't have told it in front of everyone.  I'm not saying what you did was right either, but I'm willing to forgive you.  I hope you can do the same for me.

We'll try as hard and as fast as we can to get help for Claude.  Ash and I talked a lot last night, and Claude needs our help.  After all he's done for us, he deserves it.  We'll just take our honeymoon after he's feeling better.  Think nothing of it, little Rena.  Have a safe trip back to Cross.

Your friend (Soon to be?),

Chisato

P.s.  If you're wondering how the note got in your pocket, you obviously underestimate my skill.  Oops, gotta go!"

Rena smiled as she tucked the note back into her pocket.  _Sooner then you think, Chis…  The sounds of a galloping rabbit awoke her from her thoughts.  She hopped on its back, and yelled for it to return to cross._

_Claude…I'm coming!_

~


	17. Chapter 17

The bunny came to a screeching halt outside of the cross gate.  He'd been ordered to go so fast that Rena almost flew off the back, and now he'd been ordered to stop so fast that Rena almost flew off the front.  Poor bunny.  Rena thanked the furry people-mover then ran through the gates to the medical office.

She walked into the lobby, excited.  She finally was going to see Claude again.  She, forgetting her dislike for the doctor, began to yell, "Pad!  Pad!  I'm back!  Where are you?"

To her confusion, Kyou walked out of a newer patients room.  She had seen him before, he worked under Pad.  Normally, though, there wasn't a need for two doctors in the medical office, and Rena knew that Pad was supposed to be working today.

"Hi, Kyou.  Where's Pad?"

Kyou said nothing.  It was then that Rena noticed his face was colorless, and that he wasn't being quiet by choice.  She couldn't read emotions well, but it didn't take much to realize that something was wrong.  Very wrong.

"Miss Rena.  I trust you came to se Claude,"  he finally said, regaining some composure.  "Shall I take you to him?"

"No", Rena said, grabbing his arm as he turned.  "Where's Pad?"

He hesitated, unsure of how to form the words/  "...dead, Rena."

She stumbled backwards, as if she were punched in the stomach.  "My...God.  How?"

"Killed.  Madam Celine brought in a dangerous youth, and even under sedation, Pad was dead within 20 minutes.

Rena felt sick to her stomach.  A person was killed here, and the next day was business as usual? She then remembered she was happy of that...if they'd just closed, then who would take care of Claude?  She wanted Kyou to take her to Claude, but she knew she had to say something about Pad first, and she was unsure of what.

"Kyou...I'm sorry you had to be there.  I know Pad was a good friend."

"There's nothing more we can do, Rena.  It happened, and for now all we can do is business as usual.  You'd like to see Claude?"

She nodded, and they walked into the Claude's room.  Around the room, she briefly saw gifts that were left for him...some from other doctors, some from citizens, and some from the king himself.  Everyone knew how important Claude was to them from before, saving the worlds, and all.  However, they only caught her eye for an instant.  Something else caught her attention.  Claude's bed.

Before, there was a near-lifeless body that took up most of the space on the small white bed.

Now, there was nothing.  Claude had vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris's eyes flickered open as he heard the sounds of arguing women.  He could hear Chi, Ket, and Pae's voice, but they were too far away to make out actual words.  

He didn't have much more to do, so he decided to eavesdrop.  Besides, maybe it would be useful to his escape.  He got up from the cot and walked out into the hallways, following the sounds of the voices.  He finally reached a point in the wall where he could hear the conversation clearly.  He pressed his head to the wall and listened intently:

"I just pushed the button, Chi!"

"I told you not to push the button, Ket."

"It's the only way we can fix the problem."

"I told you not to push it.  You don't know what I know."

"That's because you never tell us, Chi."  Pae's voice, for once.

"All we need is to finish, and what with Ket's little shenanigans, everything might be ruined.  What if he talks?"

"If he tries, we'll kill him."

"Wouldn't it help to know where he is?"

"Don't be so cynical, Chi.  We'll find him."

"We should go check up on our little prisoner."

"One last thing."  Pae's voice, again.

Chi sighed, slightly impatient.  "Yes?"

"What about Celine?"

"Let's just hope Lena's successful."

Chris heard them walking towards him, so he ran as fast as he was able to his small room, and feigned sleep on the cot.  Soon, they would be by, and he needed to be asleep.  He dozed off in a catnap, mind still alert, but rusting.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark

n

ess"

"FALLING"

"r

e

n

a"

----------------------------------------------------------------

~


	18. Chapter 18

Despite the fact that she liked her showers cold, Celine shivered all the same.  Something about the events of yesterday and the actions of Chris made her nervous.  Claude had just fallen into deep sleep, what's to say the same wouldn't happen to her, or Chris?

And what was with Chris?  He'd seemed more fascinated with the girl then the fact that cross's best doctor was dead.  Heraldry, what did he know about that?  And yet, he knew the barrier had to be strong and would hurt the bitch if she touched it.

She trusted Chris, though, and she was sure he'd tell her everything.  Her shower done, she walked out and dried off, then walked out undressed.  She did trust Chris, but a little test never hurt.

He was standing on the patio, staring out at the city.  From her distance, it almost looked like he was mumbling to himself.  When he heard her exit the shower, he turned to her-then quickly turned back around, embarrassed.  Celine was curious.

"No need to be embarrassed, Chris, it isn't anything you haven't seen before."

Chris looked for words.  "But…the um…uhm…window.  The balcony, it's open…?"

Celine walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I don't care.  Let them see,"  she said, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Celine…", he said, slightest hint of a moan.

_Test commencing, Celine thought to herself.  If he really was normal, this should be quite the turn-on.  She kissed his neck while one of her hands felt lower, down his chest, down his torso to his…nothing?  She hadn't made him hard?_

"Let's go", Chris said abruptly, pulling away from her.  He walked towards the door and grabbed both of their jackets.  Celine took note that his face was deep red; out of embarrassment, maybe, but she doubted it.  Faces can become that red from being hot too, and isn't that what she was trying to cause?  "I promised I'd take you today, didn't I?  We need to go, then."

Celine smiled in spite of her curiosity.  "Why Chris, you're blushing.  Do you want it?"

He seemed to realize once again that she was unclothed, and turned quickly to the closet.  He pulled out the first thing he saw and tossed it to her.  It was her traditional garb, which she put on slowly.  She noticed Chris was trying not to look at her, lest his face grow brighter.

Celine then saw him walk over to the magic-clad cage.  "Are you going to leave her here?"  Chris asked, careful not to touch the field.

Celine hadn't thought about that.  "I …guess I can't.  It would deplete my energy too much to leave the force field up.  But what should I do with her?"

"For now, let's bring her with us.  The jail can't handle her, apparently."

Celine moaned.  Her muscles were sore from yesterday, and now she had to drag the wench again?  She sighed and raised her hands, while a dust of glitter erupted from her body.  A blast of it sent the teen into dream land, and she lowered the barrier.  She grabbed a chain and tied it tightly around her neck.  Chris looked at her, confused.

"She wants to act like a bitch, I'll treat her like one," Celine said, with a smile.  "Chris, can you be a dear and carry her for me, please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rena walked slowly out of their small Arlia home.  She hadn't yet found Claude, and she longed to sit near him and even listen to him breath.  That was a constant reminder to her that he was alive, and somehow waiting to arise again.

She walked out to the rickety dock.  She began to think about what they'd done together…well, saved the galaxies, of course.  But the last few months, they'd been so close…why, why didn't they become husband and wife?  Why was Claude gone and she wasn't?

Rena's head shot up.  _No, she thought, __I don't want to accept that.  There's no way he's dead.  Someone is playing with us, why else would he be missing after being knocked unconscious?  I have to find the truth._

She whistled, and a bunny came trotting up. 

"To Cross!"

~


	19. Chapter 19

Rena walked into the medical office without a word to Kyou or his acting assistant.  They understood and let her pass into the now-unoccupied room.  The room had been cleaned, but there were still impressions left that Rena could feel, that she knew Claude was in this room, his spirit was nearby.  She knew that fact because it was that fact that kept her going.  Without him, she didn't know what to do.

She sat down on the bed and traced her finger up and down the white sheets.  Her mind was dull, she knew she had to find Claude but she had no idea where to look, even where to start.  Her other hand felt into her pocket for the note they'd given her.  _I hope they'll be successful…but then again, without Claude, I doubt Jean will be of much help…_

She walked outside of the office and down to the small coffee shop.  A light tea calmed her a little bit, and she focused a little on the task at hand.  _A little is right…I am so clueless!  Where are you, Claude!?  Can you hear me?  Are you gone for good?_  She took a long sip of tea-

And paused as she saw Celine and Chris walking in the distance.  She was about to wave to them, when she noticed that about 10 feet behind them, a teen was thrashing about on a leash.  Something about the scene disturbed her for some reason that she couldn't quite pinpoint.  But she knew something wasn't right.  She finished her tea and paid the bill, then slowly and discreetly walked close enough to the girl that she wouldn't get hurt.  She could hear their conversation slightly.

"I told you, you have to wait till we get there."

"Well, you're no fun, I want to know now."

"Patience, 'line.  We'll be there soon."

"I hope so.  This girl keeps dragging along, my arms are already tired."

"Give me the chain, then."

"Not till you tell me where we're going."

"I thought your arms are tired."

"They'll live.  Now tell me!"

"Let's turn left here."

Rena walked to the corner and peered around it.  It was a dead end.  Where was Chris taking her?  

Just then, a flash of white light erupted from Celine into Chris.  The light was too great, and Rena fell back, hitting her head on the ground.  Everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Let's turn left here."

Celine nodded and followed him around the corner, tugging the female along behind her.  She _was_ an irritation, and she'd have to find some way to deal with her, later.  For now though, she just wanted to know what was happening with Chris.  Wherever he was taking her, hopefully it would explain a little something.  She looked ahead and-a dead end.

"You really were never good with directions, Chris."  She turned to him and noticed he wasn't looking at her or the dead end, but has his eyes closed and was mumbling something, a cookie-cutter sign of Heraldry casting.  Celine's eyes widened.  Chris didn't know any heraldry at all, so what/why/who was casting now?  She raised her hands and a bright shot from her outwards, momentarily halting Chris's words, but only briefly.  But by then, Celine already had her staff out and ready to cast again.

"Okay, Chris, two things.  If you are who you say you are, then where did you learn magic, why haven't you told me about it, and why are you casting it now?  And if you're not who you say you are, just who the hell are you?"

Chris stood quickly and raised his hands.  A sparkling powder erupted from his body at Celine, which was immedietly countered by the sorceresses own powder.  She mumbled the incantation for a fireball and it shot at Chris's hand, freezing his powder throwing. 

"I'll ask you again, 'Chris', who are you?"

Chris moved slightly, then his eyes widened and dulled in a second.  He looked straight at her, and kissed her deeply on the lips.  Despite herself, she took the kiss fully.  After he'd stopped, she looked up at him.

"Chris…"

"Tell me, Celine…"

"Yes, Chris?"

He lowered his gaze then raised it.  He then ran to her and hugged her.  While his head was on her shoulder, he replied.  "'Line, have you ever been distracted before?"

::WHAP::

…"ungghh"…

Celines body crumpled to the floor at Kets feet.  In Ket's hand was a purple object, which was slightly dripping a clear liquid.  

"Good job, Lona."

Chris's body began to quiver, and a bolt of electricity shot through his body.  His skin seemed to melt away, and underneath, the light skin of the teenager appeared.  Finally, the girls red hair seemed to be the most visible.  After the transformation, she turned to Ket.

"Let's send us all back down, now."

Ket was uncertain.  "Are you…-"

Lona looked impatient.  "We need to get out here.  Send us all, quick."

Ket complied, and a white light with blue streaks engulfed the area.  As soon as the colors had appeared, they'd disappeared, taking the travelers with them.  


	20. Chapter 20

Chris was more then a little confused.  They girls had been very vague when they'd came in, and none of them had shown any signs of the angst he'd heard earlier.  Were they talking about Claude in that room?  If that were true, they'd lost whatever that apparition was supposed to be.  If that Claude somehow met up with the Claude back on the surface, would he wake up again?

Well, not to sound callous, but I've got to worry about me now, Chris thought.  There's got to be a way out of here.  Why am I still here?  If they're after Celine, why did they take me?  GAH!  Celine!  I've got to warn her somehow!

Chris walked swiftly out the door-and almost ran into Pae, who was carrying a bag of...something.  He couldn't see through its opaque exterior.  She nearly dropped it when Chris missed her.

"I...I'm sorry!"

"Pae?"

She walked nervously into the holding room and put the bag on the floor, Chris following close by at her ankles.  Pae raised a hand, and a large table appeared out of nowhere in the rooms center.  She picked up the bag and walked towards the table.

"Pae, what-"

"Shh!"

Chris quieted and watched her pull out a pad of paper and a quill, then as she began to write.  He tried to read over her shoulder, but she pushed him back.  He got the hint and sat on the cot patiently, wondering. 

Several minutes later, she was finished.  She walked to the small cot where Chris was and sat down, leaning her head against the wall solemnly, eyes closed.  Chris took that as a signal to read the paper, so he got up and walked to the table.

The note read:

Chris,

I'm probably in trouble for writing this, but I need your help.  They got Celine, just now.  The sisters can't be allowed to complete the circle.  I know, I should be encouraging them as sisters, but I can't, and the reason why isn't important.  You have to stop them somehow, Prince!

There was more to read, but as soon as he read the word "prince", the paper corroded into dust in his hands.  He looked up and saw the yellow-haired Ket in the doorway, hand extended with a look of awe-invoking rage.

"You...sneak!"  She yelled, a bold of lightning shot from her hands.  It hit Chris with the force of a large bunny and sent him flying against the wall.  He groaned and tried to make his way back to his feet.  "How DARE you exploit the weaker of our sisters for your own personal gain!"

"Ket, stop!  I did it on my own!" Pae yelled back, helping Chris regain his balance.

"Shut up, Pae!  That man is not to be trusted!  Now move or you'll get blown away too!"

"No!  Don't hurt him!"

"You dare oppose your own sister!"

"No, Ket."

The unmistakable voice of Chi was heard behind Ket.  However, Ket didn't back down.

"We don't need to put up with this war act, this sabotage right now!"

"You will not hurt him, Ket.  That is final."

Ket had her hands aimed at Chris the whole time, waiting to take another shot.  A minute or so passed in dead silence, and then she slowly lowered her arms to her side.  Her eyes never left Chris's own.

Chi spoke.  "Sisters, let us regroup.  Chris, don't go far.  You'll be needed quite soon."

Chi and Pae disappeared.  Ket stood there, eyes almost twitchingly locked on Chris's.

"Someday...prince...Chi won't be around to stop me from giving you what you deserve."

She then disappeared, the ever present scowl still on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

She'd never been in so much pain.  In all the fights and battles she'd been through, she'd never ached so badly, and when it did she just sealed her wounds.  Now, though, she could see black, and only black.  She couldn't concentrate on even opening her eyes, let alone casting a spell.

So instead, she concentrated on the darkness, probing through it with her mind's eye.  The darkness was like thick underbrush, and pushing through it proved difficult, even mentally.  

After what'd seemed like hours of searching, she found what she'd been looking for.  She pushed the darkness away, and before lay a single fragment of light, which illuminated some of the darkness around her.  She turned her concentration from the darkness to the light, and the fragment seemed to explode-

And Rena's eyes opened.  She could see light now with her own eyes, and she could see herself as well.  Around her were boxes, piled high around her.  She tried to sit up, but the pain that pierced her head was almost great enough to knock her out again.  She winced and gently laid her head back on the ground. 

She pulled a berry out of her sack and chewed on it, wincing every time her jaw shut.  As the pain in her head began to fade, she sat up again slowly.  The soreness wasn't gone, but it had receded enough to where she could concentrate.  She raised her hands and muttered something below her voice, and a white light enveloped her body.  The pain began to fade immediately.

No sooner had the light faded that she felt another surge of energy from the other side of the boxes, merely feet from her.  _I can sense something…someone?  To confirm her thoughts, the sources began to speak:_

"It came from in here."

"Heraldry?"

"Maybe, but not like anything I've ever felt before."

"What do you mean, Lena?"

"It didn't feel like destructive magic.  Maybe…I don't know.  Pae, help me look around."

Rena leaned closer against a box as the girls searched through the room.  The wall of boxes was stacked high, and she prayed that they wouldn't be so in-depth as to tear apart the wall in their search.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

Rena heard the first girl sigh.  "What, is it obvious?"

The second girl hesitated. "You've just seemed, you know, out of it, since you returned."

"It's Celine, Pae."

"What about her?"

"We're going to exploit her, aren't we?  Either that or blackmail her.  Isn't she our sister too?"

Rena barely breathed, despite her fear.  Did they really not know she was here?  If not, she'd better pick up on whatever info she could.

"Isn't it important to your mission?"

"OUR mission is only important if it benefits us all.  I don't want to exploit her!"

Rena heard hesitation.

"How do you know the rest of us want the same mission?"

The girl, Lena, had been moving, but Rena heard her stop.  "What do you mean?"

"Lena, I don't want to go through with this, if the aftereffects are true."

Lena walked towards her.  "Pae, what about all we've worked for?  We've gone too far to back out now, and we need all of the sisters to complete the circle!"

"What about everyone else?"

"Our interests outrank theirs.  Simple as that."

Pae sighed.  "I suppose…"

"You'll see, Pae.  Soon, we will complete what we've been working towards for so long."

Rena felt another surge.  Someone else had entered the room.

"Lena, Pae, Chi needs us.  The weapon is beginning to wear off, and she's going to wake up soon."

"We'll be right there, Ket."

"She needs us NOW."

Rena felt two energy surges.  The third stayed for a moment, and then vanished.  After she felt the surge, she stood and pushed over several boxes, enough to make a walkway.  The rest of the room was full of boxes, aside from a small desk against the wall.  There was no exit to the room, which meant trouble for Rena.  All she could see were the boxes and the table, everything else was rock-laden wall.

On the table was a pad of paper and a quill.  Seeing nothing she could do, she picked up the quill and began to write.

~


	22. Chapter 22

"She's coming out of it."

Celine, with a deal of effort, slowly opened her eyes. At first, everything blurred together, a brown mass of something. As her eyes began to focus, however, she could see that the mass was actually individuals, surrounding her. 

They were dressed in long brown robes that dragged the floor. They had hoods that prevented a clear view at their faces. Among them, there were five present, each with a different crest imprinted onto the robes. She didn't recognize a single crest.

The closest to her spoke first. "The last sister awakens."

The other all seemed to breathe deeply at once.

Celine, confused and dazed, slowly got to her feet. She glanced past the girls to the walls of the room. Behind them were elaborate morals, paintings and statues. They all seemed out of place in the stone room. And was it ever cold. Celine began to shiver.

The first one misunderstood her body language. "We aren't going to hurt you. You are the one, the sister that will complete the circle."

The figure to the right of her pulled a robe out of seemingly nowhere and extended it to Celine. She was eager to pull it on, the fiber in it seemed like it was very warm. However, she noticed the crest, and decided it wouldn't be a good idea yet. Not quite yet, at least until she figured out a few things. She set it on the floor next to her.

The first girl lowered her hood, revealing a teenagers face and long black hair. "Our manners, sisters, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Chi."

The next one lowered her hood. "Lena."

The next followed suit. "Ket."  
As did the next. "Pae."

The fifth was seemingly hesitant. Chi, however, didn't seem to care. "Lia, remove your hood."

  
She complied, and Celine was only slightly surprised when the purple haired figure turned out to be Bitch, the assailant/patient/murderer she'd drug around Cross for miles with. She wanted to strangle her, right there on the spot. She kept her mouth shut about this "Lia" however, for now.

"That weapon...it's the same thing you used on Claude, isn't it?"

Ket raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"That's sleep dust in liquid form. I confiscated a weapon like it from your little friend over here. I didn't know about its contents until it was actually used on me."

Chi smiled. "Clever, little bird. The answer to your question, is no. The weapon we used on the blonde one is quite different."

Ket twiddled her fingers. "So you know this Claude person too, huh?"

Chi's face turned to anger and raised her hand at Ket. A shard of ice sealed itself over Ket's lips, preventing her from speech. Chi looked embarrassed. "Family issues."

Ket looked annoyed. "Mnmmph."

Celine showed signs of frustration. "Pardon me, but can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here??"

Pae spoke up. "You're home, sister."

Lena continued. "You've been brought here for a reason. We are the Trino sisters, and you are one of us."

Celine looked puzzled. "Trino? That name sounds familiar. I read in some book that it was a great city that was ravaged by natural disasters countless centuries ago. Any connection?"

"That was then, this is now."

Celine surged on. "Yet, I am now too. I only know Trino by name, how could I be your sister?"

Pae spoke. We know you were coming, we've waited for you for quite some time now."

"You expect me to believe-"

"Yes. Yes we do."

Celine frowned. After a moment of silence, she turned to Lia and said, "You're talkative." Lia just looked at her, wide-eyed.

Ket had been clawing at the ice ever since it was placed there by Chi. She raised her hand to her mouth and it turned cherry red as the ice melted. As soon as her lips worked again, she began to talk.

"If I can do my JOB...." she said, glaring at Chi, who was ignoring her. "As you've heard, you complete the circle. I somehow doubt you or anyone alive knows anything about us, so I'll explain briefly.

"You talk about a 'great city' and 'natural disasters'? Ha. A joke. Trino was a backwater town just like your Arlia. And back when it still existed, there was a secret far below it. Chi, Lena, Pae and I had discovered a tomb that ran deep underground. We reported it, but the town elder paced it off limits due to some rumors about 'dragons', or something; some bullshit they pulled just to keep us away, as 'we were just kids'.

"Needless to say, we didn't heed their off limits rule and ventured deep into the tomb. At the end of the tunnel, we found this..."

She raised her hand, and in the air a ragged old book spun slowly.

"Obviously, this time we didn't report our find. In fact, we read the book cover to cover. We traveled there every day for weeks. Everything was going fine until Lia told the elder about our little exploits into the tomb. After the hour-long lectures on safety, he asked us for the book. Apparently he found something in that book that we didn't and ran like a madman out of the tomb." 

Celine could sense rage in her voice. "He sealed the cavern with a magic force, banning entry and exit, sealing the five of us in the tomb."

"Why did he seal Lia? She was just the middleman."

Ket shrugged. "Who knows? We never even saw him again. It was all way too sudden. Out of the blue we were trapped in a catacomb with no way out, just because we were ambitious teenagers."

Lena walked to Lia and stroked her hair. She seemed to moan, almost purr. "At first, we were furious with Lia. We tried to kill her, but we just couldn't. It wasn't her fault, and she didn't deserve to die. However, her betrayal needed punishment. We destroyed her coherent abilities and gave her the intelligence of a cat. She isn't exactly sociable, but she's loyal and would never hurt us."

_That is such bullshit, Celine thought. "Excuse me for sounding impatient, but when does this story involve me?"_

Ket spoke again. "The book talks about Heraldry, and lots of it. Countless spells. We have them all memorized and we're quite proficient now. However, there was one more thing the book said. It said that once the circle was completed, the passage, the door to the next world would be open...and in the next world lies **time...the most ultimate power."**

Celine looked confused. "What would you do with that power?"

Ket smiled. "Revenge, dear sister. Revenge for the centuries we've been locked down here. A hundred years? A thousand years? Who knows anymore?"

Celine interrupted. "You mean THIS is the tomb?"

Chi nodded. "We attempted to open the passage. Many, many times. We realized, however, that the passage wasn't ready to be opened. So we've been waiting for you. Somehow when you heroes shifted time back to restore Expel, the magic barrier shifted ever so slightly, but more then enough for us to escape this prison so we could find you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the best Heraldic artist to ever exist, and that is not empty flattery. You are the link, and the strongest link at that. You are the one who will help us through the passage."

Celine was speechless. "So...I would be helping you go back in time and changing the past. Would there be a 'coming back' to the present?"

They all hesitated. It was Pae who spoke up. "We would be changing the past...so the future, the present as it is now, would no longer exist."

Celine shook her head. "You would be destroying everything...I can't...what about Chris, and what about Cross? And Rena and Cl-...Claude. Where is he!?"

The hesitated again. This time, no one answered.

Celine sighed. "I...can't."

Lena lowered her head. "...then you leave us no other choice."

Lena raised her hand, and on the side of the room, a cage-like field of energy appeared, and in the center of that energy...

"Chris..."

Pae spoke. "This one is real, sister."

Ket shot her a look. "Quiet."

"Chris!!" Celine yelled.

"Celine...!" Chris yelled back, trying frantically to somehow get out of the cage, wary not to touch the field.

Celine turned on the group angrily. "Let him go!"

Ket shined a grin. "We all have our bad sides, don't we, dear? You've seen me good side." She walked slowly to the cage. "Oh, oh, the princess is separated from her prince. It's like a fairy tale gone wrong. I do hope you refuse us, sister. I would take great pleasure in slowly draining the lift out of this little palace brat."

"Celine! Don't do it! Either way, they'll win if you agree, and I'll be gone no matter what!"

Ket raised her hand and shot a bold of lightning into Chris. The force shot him back into the energy wall. As he hit the field, he cried out in agony and fell to the floor. Ket laughed. "No witty comebacks? No treacherous ambitions to thwart us? Where is your power now?"

Celine sunk to her knees with a muffled sob. Pae began to walk towards Ket, but Lena grabbed her shoulder and held her back. They stood there motionless and could only watch as Ket shot another bolt into the young prince. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"'Line...don't...do it..."

"You still talk!?" Ket raised her hands and gathered energy into her palm.

"...wait..."

Ket stopped as she heard Celine's now weak voice behind her. "Ah, poo." She released the energy into the ceiling above, causing a slight earthquake around them. "You agree then?"

Celine nodded, holding back sobs. Lena walked to her, helping her to her feet. Celine thanked her and looked sadly at Chris. Lena turned and walked away, but Pae knew, without a doubt, that she'd seen tears in Lena's eyes.

~


	23. Chapter 23

In the center was the book, and all of the girls surrounded it, minus Celine.  Chi, Lena, Ket, Pae and Lia were slowly chanting some phrase that Celine didn't understand.  It was something that sounded like "Askoin-tomoh-chay", and despite her language training, she had no idea what that meant.  All she knew was that the gown she was wearing was extremely itchy, and the crest imprint was slightly burning her skin.  She could feel it being activated.

Chi stopped chanting.  Above the other girls, she shouted, "It is time.  Sisters, let us restore the cavern so we may open the entrance."  

The girls stopped chanting and nodded in unison.  They raised their hands together, and darkness erupted within the circle.  It faded, and it was silent for a moment, until Celine heard something like an explosion behind her.  The jagged rock wall had collapsed, and she felt that they would be crushed in an imploding cave.  She covered her head and ducked as part of the ceiling collapsed around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rena stopped writing the moment she heard the first explosion.  It was muffled, but she could hear it just fine in the silent cavern.  After it had all fallen, it was silent for an instant, then another blast, slightly louder then before.  Whatever happened, it was getting closer.

She began to panic and knew it would be near her soon.  She frantically grabbed the paper and stuffed it into her pocket.  Rena ran to the wall of boxes and pulled one out of the wall, ripping it open with intense fear.  The explosions seemed like they were already on her.  It was empty, and she crawled inside; closing the lid just as the walls began to explode around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou sat down with his tea, extremely depressed.  In only a few short days, he'd lost not only a patient, but a good friend and colleague.  The medical office was run by the crown, but there had to be someone in charge, and that person had been Pad for as long as he could remember, much longer then Kyou had even been a doctor.  He began to think to himself…

"Should it come to it, I'll take the position…I'll serve the king.  But I don't think I want to take up the position of my murdered friend the day after he died.  I don't think that would be very respectful."

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door to the medical office opening.

"And who was that criminal/teenager/patient, anyways?  Did the princess take care of her?  What kind of punishment is worthy of that crazy child?  Or, an even worse thought, what if Pad really had tried to take advantage of a young girl in deep-sleep?"

A pair of hands waving in front of his eyes awoke him from his thoughts.  

"Hello??  Sir?  Are you there?"

Kyou quickly regained himself.  "I'm sorry, I was just thinking.  Can I help you?"

"Yes, we've come to see a patient.  We've brought outside help, I hope you don't mind."

If everyone did that, I wouldn't even have to come to work…, he thought to himself. "That's quite alright.  What's the name of the patient?"

"Claude Kenni."

Kyou's heart sank.  How could he tell them?  "I'm afraid I…"

Kyou was cut short as the ground began to shake.  An earthquake…The visitors all had weapons pulled, looking around, eyes darting side to side.  Kyou's mind raced.  "Please, please, it's just an earthqu-"

The floor shook with greater intensity, knocking Kyou out of his chair and pushing the visitors to the ground.  The force was too great, and Kyou was on the brink of unconsciousness.  He turned to see the patrons attempting to pull him to his feet.  He collapsed upon standing, and then a large crash was heard. 

Kyou turned to his side to see the woman and the men running out of the door.  He moaned and rolled onto his back, blacking out just before the first fragments of the collapsing ceiling began to rain down on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Celine slowly got back to her feet to notice the girls staring at her.

"What, do you think we'd let you get hurt?"  Lena asked with a smile.

Celine looked around and noticed that she was right.  All around her was strewn rock and debris, but not a pebble had fallen within an inch of her.

The room they were in had grown considerably.  What had once been ten feet from wall to wall was now a hundred, and there were jutting caverns that exited into tombs, Celine supposed.

Celine decided to buy time.  "What just happened?"

Lena answered.  "This is the original form of the catacombs we were locked in.  Only in its original form can the passage to be found.

"Sisters, let us go to the cavern.  I've been looking forward to this moment."

Chi's words ended the conversation and the sisters slowly walked down one of the passageways.  Damn!, Celine thought as she ran after them.  The walls were still rock-laden, but they seemed much more jagged then before, unfinished, old.  It was like a real catacomb rather then the ominous lair type of setting the girls had before.

They reached another room that was much smaller then the first.  In it was a large crest on the floor, the same as the crest on Celine's gown.  The burning feeling was beginning to recede as she moved closer to it, and she welcomed it.  Her skin must be burnt white by now, but there wasn't much she could do now.  She had to figure out something.  Somehow.

A ripping sound in the cavern above them caught all of their attention.

"No-teleport room.  Ket, take Lia upstairs and check it out."

"Right, Chi."

The girls ran up the cavern.  The other four stood, facing the crest, in fear and anxiousness for the task before them.

"Once all the sisters have rejoined…we shall begin to open the passage.  Take rest for now."

Celine stared at the crest, then leaned against the wall, falling to a catnap despite her fear.  Remnants of the sleep dust, perhaps…

~


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as everything was quiet, Rena extended her hands to one edge of her box and her feet to the other edge.  There was something blocking the top flap, apparently; she couldn't get it open, no matter how hard she pushed.

She put pressure on the sides, and she smiled as the comforting rip of the box sides freed her from her prison.  Rena crawled out the side of the box and realized why she couldn't escape through the top flap.  There was about five feet of rock all around her, and about 2 feet on top of the box itself.  The only area that wasn't totally covered in rock was the spot she'd escaped from, amazingly.  The fact that the flimsy box survived the explosion was one thing; the fact that she wasn't buried under an unknown weight of rocks was nothing less then a miracle.

She looked around the room in surprise.  The once small box-filled room was now double in size and covered with fallen rock from the ceiling and ex-walls.  There was an entrance now, however, and it appeared jagged and natural.

_I don't care what it looks like; she thought to herself, __it's the only way out.  She climbed on top of the now rock-laden floor and made her way slowly to the entranceway.  She froze, however, when she heard footsteps slowly but surely making their way down the passage.  Rena looked around frantically for something to defend herself with, seeing only rocks and boxes.  She opened the flap of one box to find a small rusting dagger.  __Better then nothing, she mused to herself as she ran to the side wall near the entrance._

The girl listened as the sounds got closer.  _Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step, Step…they seemed to be inches from her now._

Rena grabbed the figure as soon as it came into view-and then found herself on her back in an instant with a gun pointed on her.  Once the stars in her eyes faded, the assailant began to look familiar.

"Chisato…?"

The figure looked surprised and lowered her gun.  "Rena!"  She helped the blue-haired girl to her feet.  "How did you get down here?"

Rena looked at Chisato, still in a daze.  "Where's Ashton?"

"He's on the surface with Jean, helping the townspeople that are left.  But tell me, how did you get down here?"

"I don't…know…Celine and Chris…Claude…"

Chisato made her sit down.  "Slowly, Rena.  Did you come through the entrance before me?"

Rena looked confused.  "I blacked out…then I was in this room.  How did you get here?  And how did you get to Linga that fast?  You just got here this morning!"

Chisato hesitated.  "Rena, we left yesterday.  I think you've lost track of time."

Rena shook her head.  "That's not important.  What entrance are you talking about?"

"The gaping hole in Cross Square."

"What!?" Rena yelled, in shock.

"Rena, the city is wasted.  An earthquake on the surface knocked everything down.  A lot of death.  A lot of rubble."

"…The castle?"

"Destroyed."

Rena began to think clearly.  "These sisters have to have caused this!"

"Sisters?" Chisato replied, puzzled.

"They have Celine!  They probably have Claude too!"

Chisato began to look frustrated.  "What're you talking about, Rena?"

"As much as I hate to break up this little conversation…"

The girls spun to the entranceway to see the source of the voice.  A young yellow-haired girl was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  Chisato grabbed Rena and stood in front of her, gun pulled.  "Who are you!?" she yelled.

Ket sighed and stretched.  "I'm so tired of introducing myself.  Can't you just make the assumption that I don't like you?"

The teen extended her hand and shot lightning at Chisato, who absorbed the heraldry into her weapon.

Ket looked elated.  "Oh, goody!  Somebody that can actually fight back!"

Chisato pushed a few buttons on her gun.  "Here, you can have this back," she said, pulling the trigger.  Lightning burst out of the gun, knocking the teen off guard and blowing her against a wall.  Rena looked up at Chisato in surprise.

Chisato smiled at her.  "What?  I made some modifications."

"A feisty one!" Ket yelled from behind them.  They turned to see a blast heading straight for them.  

"Rena!" Chisato yelled, pushing her hard towards the side wall.  The bolt surged through Chisato, every last inch of her being electrocuted.  Rena watched as she was being hurt, but she noticed that the armor was reacting to the lightning.

"…little help please…Rena…?"  Chisato moaned.  In a flash, Rena summoned an enveloping white light around Chisato's bolt wound.

"You still move.  You impress me, girl," Ket said, as she walked towards Chisato.

"I'm older then you, brat." Chisato stood and walked in the girl's direction.

"You understand nothing.  You should've never gotten involved."

Ket and Chisato were inches from each other now.

"And one more thing," Ket continued, "You should've never gotten this close to me."

Ket placed a hand on Chisato's torso, and electricity rushed from the witch to the Nedian.  But Chisato didn't so much as blink as she absorbed the entire blast into her armor, much to Ket's surprise.  What Chisato did do, however, is push several buttons on her weapon.  She then placed it to Ket's head.

"Same with you, dearie."

Before she pulled the trigger, she was interrupted by the startling scream of Rena behind her.  A purple haired teen was chasing Rena around the room, and Chisato might've been amused if this all wasn't so dangerous.  She turned away from Ket and readied her weapon.

"Wrong move, wench!" Ket said, escaping Chisato's reach and running to the opposite side wall.  Chisato ignored her and aimed the gun at the wild child.  She pulled the trigger, and a single blast pierced the girl's chest.  Lia stopped her pursuit and howled in pain.

Ket's eyes widened.  "LIA!"  She ran to the girl and helped clean her wound.  She then turned to Chisato with icy eyes.  "You will die slowly for this!"

At that point, the two girls vanished.

Rena and Chisato exchanged glances.  Then, without a word, they ran up the entrance to the room in the direction that Ket had come from.

~


	25. Chapter 25

Celine woke as she heard the footsteps running towards the room's entrance.  Chi also heard it and turned towards the source of the sound.

"About time-"

She stopped when she saw Ket helping the limping Lia.

"What happened?!  What's wrong with Lia?"

Ket responded angrily.  "Two girls.  Blue and red hair.  The red one shot Lia with some weapon."

Pae wrapped a fabric around Lia's wound.  "…sister…"

Chi turned to the crest.  "We must open the passage, before the circle is broken."

The girls all knew she was right; all except for Celine.  "So you'd take the risk of losing your friend, your sister, for this god-forsaken revenge mission?  Some family you are."

Lena looked sadly at Celine.  "Celine, we've had a vow for as long as we've known about this.  We will help our sisters complete the circle, no matter what the cost.  Lia agreed to this as well."

Pae placed her hand Lia's forehead.  "She's fading."

"We have to hurry," Ket replied.  "Sisters, to your places."

Pae set Lia on the at one edge of the crest, then stood near her also on the edge.  She pointed to the ground next to her.  "Celine, stand here."

Celine complied, and the second she moved into position, the cavern seemed to implode with bursts of light all around them.  The sound was deafening.

"Do not break the circle!" Chi yelled.  "Stand your ground, sisters!"

The event seemed to end as soon as it began…the lights faded and the sound stopped ringing in the cavern.  All of the girls were dazed, and everyone but Chi sunk to the floor.

As soon as the light faded from Celine's eyes, she looked up at the walls of the room-and realized they were no longer there.  The once small room now extended in endless direction. 

Straight ahead, past the crest, there was now a walkway in the spot that used to be a wall.  The walkway seemed to be extended over…nothing.  What had happened to the walls had also happened to the ground around the crest.  They were now just on a large ledge with a death-invoking drop for a wrong step.

Lena was the next to stand.  "The passage…"

Ket followed.  "…I thought this day would never come."

"Sisters…"

They turned to Pae, who was sitting next to Lia.  The young hurt girl was trying to hide her pain, unsuccessfully.  She clawed at the air and moaned softly.

Lena's eyes dropped.  "Lia…"

Chi stared at Lia, and then quickly turned to the walkway.  "S…sisters, take Lia with us.  We need the circle together to open the door."

Celine couldn't take it anymore.  "That's your sister!  Why don't you care about her?!  You've sent centuries with her, neh? So stop pressuring the damn circle thing and help her!!"

She stared at Chi's back, and then spun around to face her.  "Are you-"

She stopped when she saw tears in Chi's eyes.  The black-haired teen's eyes were in a daze, and then focused on Celine.  She moved several steps forward, effectively hiding her emotions.  "I said, let's go!  Hurry!"

Ket and Pae helped Lia to her feet, and they all followed Chi down the passageway.  After a moment, though, they began to hear erratic footsteps, the sounds of running.  Ket was the first to turn to the original entrance.

"It's them!  They're the ones who hurt Lia!" 

Her eyes flared with rage and she moved backwards, nearly bringing Lia to the floor with the unbalanced weight shift had Pae not caught her.  

Chi called to her.  "Ket, we must hurry.  All of the sisters must be able to complete the circle, if they can hurt Lia, they can hurt you too."

Ket looked back at her with contempt.  Then, without a word, she placed a hand to the ground and raised it slowly, evolving the dirt into the shape of a small dragon.  As soon as it had gained shape, she enveloped breath into it.  Immediately the summoned beast rose into the air.  

"After them!"  The beast flew down the passage way.  "That'adda slow em down," Chi said, and then she turned and caught up with the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_My side hurts, Chisato thought, as she ran at full speed down the passage with Rena.  __My side never hurts.  Why does my side hurt now?  We haven't even been running that long._

"So these sisters want Celine.  Why, exactly?"

"I don't know," Rena said, between breaths.  "All I heard was that they were doing something, something that they'd been planning too long to lose now."

"That can't be good…", Chisato said solemnly.

"Look, that tunnel has light.  Let's go that why, those girls are probably there."

They turned the passage, but stopped in their tracks as they saw a figure in the hall ahead.  _It looks almost like a mini-dragon, Rena thought.  To confirm her thoughts, it's wings began to flap and it roared up the tunnel directly at the young girl.  Chisato quickly had her gun at ready and fired a shot at it, missing it by inches.  It turned it's attention to Chisato and blasted fire at her hand.  Her gun dropped to the floor, and Chisato ducked to avoid the things talons that were also aimed at her face._

The threat extinguished, the beast turned it's sights on the smaller and more defenseless girl.  It was on her almost immedietly, and it was all Rena could do to keep it from clawing her eyes away.  

Chisato was up in a flash and grabbed it by it's back.  She pulled it gently away from Rina, then slammed it to the ground.  Upon impact, it shattered, once again returning to dust.

"An illusion…," Chisato mumbled.  "Come on, Rena!  They want us to waste our time!"

She picked her gun up off the floor and raced down the tunnel, Rena close behind, sparing time only to seal her cuts and sooth Chisato's hand.

They reached the crest but didn't pause, and ran as fast as they could without falling down the bottomless passage.  Near the end of the walkway, they could see a small alter in the distance.  Six figures could be seen near it, with one leaning against another.  

"Those are the sisters," Rena said, "I know they are!  We have to stop them!  They said they would be hurting the lives with the consequences of their actions!"

They ran to about 10 feet from the girls and was about to yell for them to halt their actions…

_Then everything began to swirl...and fade…_

~


	26. Chapter 26

Dullness.  The only thing Rena could feel was utter dullness.  There was a pain, but it was muffled, and it didn't distract her thoughts.  Instead, she couldn't concentrate on anything.  Waking up, moving…if breathing wasn't an automatic bodily function, she doubted she would be breathing right now either.  She could hear Chisato nearby; she was breathing deeply, like in a sleep.  Rena knew that Chisato must've felt the same way as she did.  

Slowly but surely, her body began to respond to her commands.  Move a pinky here, slightly drag leg there.  Eventually, she regained enough strength to open her eyes.  At first, she could see only blackness.  Then, as the effects from the previous blast of light began to fade, the image before her amazed her.

They were no longer in the cavern they'd traversed through earlier.  Now, the two girls were lying facedown in an open field.  The sky was a dismal gray; in fact, no vibrant colors were in sight.  The only image with any color in it was Chisato's fire-like hair.

A moment passed, then Rena saw Chisato slowly move her arms and regain the strength to sit up, somehow.  After she was sitting, she seemed to look around the field with discontent.  Rena couldn't comment, as she didn't have the strength to move her mouth.

Chisato looked down at Rena.  "Rena…Rena?"

Rena looked sadly at Chisato.

Chisato stood up and began to talk to herself.  "Where are we…what happened…?"

Rena tried to gain strength to sit, but as soon as she began her muscles tighten, everything turned black again and she could feel herself falling into unconsciousness.  She didn't even hear Chisato's worried cry.

-

Her lips could work once more.  "Where am I?"

_"You're in the next world._"

Rena heard the voice suprisedly, and began to feel afraid.

"_Do not be frightened.  I am to help you."_

"Who are you?"

"_A guide.  I can help you find what you're here for._"

"And what exactly am I looking for?"

"_That's for you to tell me._"

"I can't tell you that…what should I call you, 'spirit'?"

"_If you like."_

"I can't tell you that, spirit.  I don't know myself."

"_Then why are you here?_"

"Apparently I got mixed up in the affairs of some very ambitious teenagers while I was looking for someone."

"_I suppose you mean those sisters."_

"Yes!  The sisters!"

The spirit chuckled.  _"The whole world is in an uproar about those children's arrival.  No human or otherwise is ever supposed to enter this world, especially through the door."_

"Why would they want to enter this world?"

"Who knows?  Maybe they know something we don't.  Regardless, we are doing our best to remove the girls from our land without violence.  Those sorceresses don't seem to share the same concern, however, as they blast our forces with their powers.  I'm afraid this won't have a good outcome."

"Then maybe that's why I'm here, to help you fight them."

"_While your heart is pure, with all due respect, you stand little chance against the 6 of them._"

Rena scowled.  "Look, spirit, we're running out of time.  I need to get to those sisters.  I have a friend nearby who's rather skilled."

"_You don't understand, blue-haired girl.  No human or otherwise is to enter this world, and you and the other fit those standards._"

"Well, with us, you might serve a better chance against those brats."

The spirit hesitated.

"_We need all the help we can get.  I shall accompany you as your guide.  I warn you though:  do not betray anyone in this world.  You would soon find out how angry you can make an enormous mass of trained warriors by a little betrayal."_

"I understand."

"_Then let us go.  Close your eyes and count to four._"

Rena closed her eyes.  "One…Two…Three…"

-

Rena sat up suddenly.  "Four!"

Chisato, who had been watching the horizon, turned around quickly.  "God, Rena, you scared me.  Are you alright?"

Rena held her head.  "Yes…"

Rena would've said more, but she became speechless and looked past Chisato.  After the red-haired girl realized Rena wasn't paying attention, she turned her own eyes to Rena's target.

Behind her was a six-foot tall figure leering over the girls.  The veil it wore prevented a clear view of the entire body, but the blue cloak it wore was bright enough to block any view anyways.  It carried a large staff in its right hand.

Chisato backed away, frightened.  Rena, however, walked closer.  She gave a curtsy to the being.  It bowed before her.  Chisato just looked dumbfounded.

Rena looked up at the veil.  "Spirit?"

"_Indeed."_

Chisato sat down.  "Please tell me what is happening."

"This being was in a dream I just had.  He is going to lead us to the sisters."

Chisato stood up quickly.  "Indeed?  Then let us go!"

"_It's not that easy.  They are quick and very determined."_

"But we are stronger!" Chisato yelled.

"Just please," Rena sighed, "tell us the direction they went."

"_I will lead you to them.  Just be warned of the risk._"

"Yeah, Yeah!  Let's go!"  Chisato began to wander off across the field.

"_Wait, redhair, not a good idea.  Let us take my shortcut._"

The spirit raised its hands and a white glow enveloped the three.  After the light faded, there was nothing left in the field but dismal sky and colorless grass.


	27. Chapter 27

Celine watched in disgust as the vibrant young teen blasted yet another passerby into thin air.  They didn't meet up with a lot of opposition, at least, not since Ket and Chi had destroyed the welcoming anti-aggression army.  Whenever someone dared to get in their way, a shot of lightning dissipated them into dust.

The inhabitants of this "world" were humans, Celine had gathered.  They consisted of many different types…she could see what looked like Expelians, some long-eared types, Nedians...there didn't seem to be any actual dominant race here.  The only difference between them and the people she'd seen before was that they seemed to be duller…less vibrant then normal people-almost as if the contrast had vanished from their skin and clothes, just like the surroundings.

The scenery wasn't very nice, either.  The sky, the grass, even the road they were walking on all lacked any vibrant shade.  Only grays and dark colors were visible.  

_I don't think in all the time I've been on Expel have I ever thought I'd be taking advantage of green grass and blue skies, _Celine thought to herself.

"Chi!" Lena yelled.  "How much further?  Lia is almost gone!"

Chi stopped in her tracks and turned to face the girl.  "We will get there, when we find it."

Pae sighed.  "She's fading…"

Lia moaned, in unfathomable anguish.  Even Celine winced at the girls pain.

Ket yelled from the front of the group.  "Can you not feel it, sisters?  Utter power…I can sense it!  Time is waiting for us.  Time is waiting for our revenge!"

Celine spoke up.  "Don't you _care_ that Lia is dying??  Is revenge more important then this girl you've cared for all these centuries?"

"Frankly, Celine, it is.  As much as I love Lia…"  Chi stopped and turned.  "If we can use time…we might be able to help her.  We might be able to undo that redheaded demon's work.  But no matter what, we _have to hurry!_"

A blast of light surrounded the girls, and the six were blinded for a brief instance.  Celines eyes focused and she looked into the dull eyes of a helmeted warrior.  She then felt a cool brush of steel against her flesh, slicing into her.  Pain swelled in her as the wound opened, leaving a large gash in her arm.  

She pushed the pain out of her mind and pulled her rod out of her sack.  The man had no time to react as she slammed it into his helmet.  He cried out and fell to the ground.  As soon as she refocused on her surroundings, the pain caught up with her.  She summoned a small fire in her hand and placed it to the wound.  The fire hurt, but it sealed the gash and stopped the bleeding.  _What I wouldn't give to have Rena now…_

Ahead of her, the other sisters were fighting off attackers of their own.  Ket gathered lightning from seemingly nowhere and blasted it at three attackers, instantly incinerating them.  Chi used some unknown force and forced a group near her out of the visible realm.  Ket and Lena dropped to the ground and protected the wounded Lia.  

Though they were outnumbered, the assault seemed to be over before it began.  Two spear-wielding fighters began to run from the girls, only to be blasted in the back by Ket's bolts of lightning.  They didn't even make it to the ground before they dissolved into dust.

Tria, May you have mercy on the souls that dare fight these witches… 

Chi walked a little off the trail and picked up the fallen soldiers spear.  An energy enveloped the weapon, and it seemed to morph into a long staff with a small bit of energy illuminating from its tip.

"Come, sisters.  Let us make haste, night will fall soon."

Celine looked around her.  The other attackers had all dissolved into dust, except for the one who had gone for her, who lay crumpled at her feet.  She kneeled down next to him and placed her hand to his head wound.

No blood…? 

"Celine, hurry up, or you'll be left."  Pae was yelling to her.

She looked up at Pae, then back down at the soldier.  As she was getting up, she noticed a small silver dagger in the mans belt.  She swiped in and placed it in a inside pocket of her gown, then ran off after Pae.

As she ran out of sight, the body slowly melted into dust.

~


	28. Chapter 28

The light around them faded, and the trio found themselves on a grey, dusty pathway.  The scenery was as dull and bland as before, save for the girls clothes and hair.  Even the spirit seemed to lack the vibrant hues you'd expect.

"Spirit, why are we here?" Rena asked, calmly.

"This is the last spot that the sisters were seen.  A small force tried to overtake them by surprise, but they stood little chance, as you can see."

And Rena could see alright.  The ground was littered with dust and fallen weapons.  Scorches from Ket's lightning were ripped across the ground, and there were indentations of where an attacker might've been.  It didn't feel quite like a battle zone, however...there were no bodies, no corpses.

Then something caught Chisato's eye.  "Look at this..."

Rena walked to her and knelt, and noticed a streak of red blood across the otherwise colorless road.

"It must've been the hurt sister, the dying one."

"No", Rena replied.  "It can't be.  This streak has signs of moving, and that sister couldn't possibly have been able to stand up against attackers.  Not in her condition."

"Perhaps," the spirit replied.  "It's moot right now, however.  As we stand gawking at the remains of fallen fighters, those sisters continually march closer to the center of our world.  Let us make haste."

The girls walked down the path, but stopped when they noticed the spirit wasn't following them.  He knelt down next to a fallen mace and picked up a handful of the unnatural sand.  He then put the sand in a small cloth bag and attached it to his belt.  Apon standing, he looked at the girls with a noticeable sadness.

"The ones who fought here fought with honor.  Their fate is now left to Tria."

"If they can do this kind of damage, then our fate is also left to Tria..." Chisato mumbled.

"No.  This world's fighters cannot compare to your powers.  You are our..."  The spirit trailed off and lowered his head, listening to something inaudible.  He then looked up with a start.  "Girls, they've been spotted.  We must move.  NOW."

Before the girls could ask, the spirit raised his hands, and the scenery around them vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's wrong", Lena said.  "We should be there by now."

Chi turned to her.  "Patience, Lena."

Celine sighed.  "Do I really have to be here anymore?  Can I just go back?"

No response.  She didn't really expect one.  So she moved her hand into her pocket and felt the edge of the dagger.  It was sharp...sharp enough to cut her hand.  That was good.  It might come in handy.

Celine sped up her pace to walk next to Lena.

"I never got to thank you, you know."

Lena didn't look at her.  "For what?"

"For pretending to be my husband and betraying me."

Lena still kept her gaze forward.  "I was following orders.  It wasn't personal."

"Oh, I think it was.  Otherwise, you'd be able to look at me in the eye now."

The girl said nothing and increased her pace.  Celine matched it. 

"Well, why don't you?"

"I don't have to."

"I saw you in that room.  You weren't exactly 'following orders' according to the look on your face."

"Go away."

"You sure you want that, deary?"

Lena was about to retort, but Ket's voice drowned out her own.

"That's it!  That's that place!  That shrine!"

The sextet looked straight ahead and saw the end of a dull path, replaced with a stone marble walkway.  Several sparkling blocks of ivory-colored stone made up a staircase to an extremely large columned shrine.  The place seemed to be its own light source, the only brightness they'd come upon in this colorless wasteland.

"We have to hurry," Pae said from behind.  The group turned and saw her supporting Lia, who was breathing heavily.

"She's right", Chi said.  "Let us enter the shrine."

The six walked up the stairs and slowly entered through the columns.  The inside was as bright as the outside, with no decorations adorning the walls or floors.  The only thing within the shrine was a wooden pedestal on the opposite end from them.

"There it is..." Ket slowly uttered.

Chi took the lead and began walking towards it.

"No defenses?" Pae wondered aloud.

As Pae spoke those fateful words, a white light exploded in front of her.  Ket shielded her eyes a a little too late, and had to refocus on the source on the blast.  Before her stood a dark-coated figure with a large staff.  By all accounts he looked like a shrine priest.  However, at his flank were two rather recognizable girls.  Ket growled at the sight.

"The hell're you?" Chi yelled to the being.

"My name isn't important to you."

"I know who you are," Ket said, pushing past Chi.  She summoned lightning into her hands and shot it at the robed man.  He moved in a flash and deflected the bolt with his staff.

The being calmly returned to his position.  "Would you like to introduce yourself, or would you like to try that again?"

Ket ignored the question.  "That guise is the oldest of tricks.  Did you really think that would fool anyone?  It's almost on the first page of the book!""

Rena looked up at the spirit.

The spirit chuckled softly.  "You're delusional, child."

Ket growled and collected energy into her palms.  "Even for those few days, you learned our strategies, our secrets, our techniques...but not enough.  Not enough to defeat us!  You're not fooling us!  We're not stupid!"

"Apparently I am, Ket," Chi said.  "What's going on?"

Ket wasn't listening.  "Lose the guise, test-subject!"

She threw the bolt at the man, and once again it was quickly intercepted.  However, instead of deflecting the bolt, it entered into his staff.  The spirit fought to regain his grip, but the pain became too great to hold, and it fell to the floor.

As the rod hit the ground, it snapped into two.  Instantly, the man's robes began to dim and dissipate.  Three bursts of light erupted from the staff, blinding everyone in the room.  Then, the spectacle was over.

Rena rubbed her eyes and looked at the figure next to her...then she rubbed her eyes again.  Chisato looked just as dumbfounded.

The other girls all shared the same surprise, save for Ket.

"So that's where you went to..." Chi mused.

Rena could finally speak.  "...Claude?"

~


	29. Chapter 29

For the first time in centuries, Chi was at a loss for words.  

"…Ket…what the hell is going on here?"

Ket didn't look away from Claude.  "The weapon was designed from the book.  The machinery to hold him was designed from the book.  Since the book was designed to show the way to the next world, it only seemed like common sense that releasing his spirit would send him here."

Chi's bewilderment turned to anger.  "You knew that, and you didn't tell me?"

Ket still locked her eyes on Claude.  "I didn't know exactly, persay.  I had an idea about it though."

Chi walked a few steps closer to the trio.  "That still doesn't explain his knowledge about our arts."

Claude smiled.  "You pick up a few things when your ears aren't totally closed, my blabbering sorceresses."

Ket fumed with anger, but Chi stopped the outburst.  "This is all well and nice, boy, but we'll be needing you to pass.  If you were listening at all to us, then you know why we're here.  Now, you're in our way.  Move."

"No," Claude said, bluntly.

Chi cocked her head sideways slightly.  "…no?"

"No."  Claude's hands rested on his sword.

Chi continued her diplomacy.  "This world will be unaffected, boy.  You will be safe here, should we grasp the use of time."

"I will not let you destroy my world."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rena was standing next to Claude, still uncomprehending.  She didn't know what was going on, just that she was once again near to him.  She knew she shouldn't hug him, right now that would seem inappropriate…but there was nothing more she wanted then to stay close to him, particularly after seeing these sisters actions.

_Protect me, Claude…_

Something disturbed Rena, though.  She looked at Claude's profile, and noticed that his entire face was lacking in color.  His cheeks were a grayish shade that matched the dull landscape of the land.  Even his eyes lacked the brilliant blue she'd come to love.

_"Nedian."___

In the back of her mind, Rena could here a voice calling to her.  She played it off as dreaming…until she heard it again.

"_Nedian…can you hear us?"_

Rena looked around, and noticed that two of the girls were staring directly at her.  The taller one had her hand on the smaller ones shoulder, and they both had determined yet frightened looks in their eyes.  Rena formed words inside of her head.

"_Yes…who are you?"_

_"__Lena__."___

_"Pae."___

_"My name is Rena…"_

_"Rena.  We don't have much time.  Please…help Lia.  We know you can."_

_"Lia?"___

The sisters looked down, and Rena followed their gaze.  On the ground near them, a small girl had her eyes closed, barely breathing.

_"I know her.  She attacked me and Chisato."_

_"Chisato.__  The red-haired one."_

_"Yes."_

_"Please understand us, Rena.  Lia was not attacking you on her own will.  Ket was using her…Lia thought that she was protecting Ket."_

Pae's words were next.  "_Please…we don't want this.  __Lena__ and I have talked about this, we don't want to accomplish this mission anymore.  It will hurt too many."_

_"How can I trust you?  What would stop you from using her to attack us, giving you 5 to 4 advantage?"_

Lena's words.  _"Because, Rena, we could've killed you while you were hiding behind those boxes."_

Rena's eyes widened as she stared at the girls.  They didn't move their gaze from her eyes.

_"Please help us, and Lia, before Ket and Chi destroy all of us!"_

"You spark-flinging BITCH!"

"You fire-headed demon!!"

All three of the girls awoke from their thoughts and looked up at their peers.  Chisato had her gun drawn, pointing it at the yellow haired sorceress…Ket had her hands extended and a bolt grew in her palms.  Claude and Chi stared at each other, as if in some trance.

Ket's anger showed in her voice.  "Give it up.  Do you really think you can win, six against three?"

Celine walked towards Claude and turned.  "Who ever said I was with you?"  She pulled a rod out of her sack.

Ket shrugged.  "Five against four then.  Still unstable odds."

"Wrong, Ket."

Ket spun around to see Lena and Pae walking past her.  Between them, they held the limp teen by her shoulders.  

Chi awoke from her trance.  "Lena, what are you doing!?"

Lena set Lia onto the ground and turned to her leader.  "…I will not help you anymore, Chi."

Chi raised her head to the ceiling and sighed.  "You as well, Pae?"

Pae just lowered her head.

Rena kneeled next to Lia, who was on her last breaths.  "It's a deep wound…"  Chisato flinched at that but didn't lower her weapon.  Rena placed her hand on the hole in the girl and chanted something.  A white glow enveloped the wound and seeped inside of her.  Although the injury did not heal totally, the bleeding stopped and Lia opened her eyes.  Rena could almost hear her purr.

"Such betrayal will only be repaid in hell, girls!"  Ket turned from Chisato and shot the bolt directly into Lena's chest.  The bolt knocked her back several feet back against the ground.  After the bolt was fired, Chisato shot directly and Ket, a very near miss.  

"Too slow, girl!" Ket shot a bolt of lesser intensity at Chisato, but once again it was absorbed into her armor.  Chisato reloaded and shot a blast into Ket's arm.  It easily pierced the sorceresses skin and a vibrant red shot from the wound.  She cried out but quickly sealed the injury with fire.  She wouldn't be in pain much longer.

During the commotion, no one noticed Chi walk calmly past the skirmish.  No one, except Claude, who stood behind her as she reached the pedestool.

"You don't want to do that."

"I can assure you, boy, I do."

"I am serious, sorceress.  You don't know the dangers of time."

"Shut up, boy!"

Claude sighed, and stepped back several steps as the sorceress picked up small book.  Chi couldn't contain her excitement if she wanted to.  

"Ket, it's **ours!!!**"

The entire skirmish stopped and stared at Chi, who was holding the book as one would hold a plate of fine china.  Ket slowly walked past the girls towards Chi, passing Claude without a word.  Claude sighed again and walked back to his group, which now numbered seven, including him.  He spoke in whispers.

"I want you to get out of this shrine.  I want you to run as far as you can away from here, and do not look back, not for anything, do you understand me?"

Rena began to object.  "What about-"

"I'll catch up.  Get out of here, all of you!  I'll take the girl with me!" he shouted, pointing at Lia.  "Go!"  None of them spoke another word as they heard Claude's words.  They were quickly out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Claude stood about 10 feet from the girls, who were still in awe.

"You know, you should really listen to me."

Silence.

"It's too dangerous, if you don't understand."

Silence.

"Don't ask me for help."

Ket looked up.  "If you're bored, you can always just leave."

Claude smiled.  "Nah.  This is something I want."

Chi hadn't yet opened the book.  With shaking hands, she slowly broke the seal binding it.  

What happened next was a blur, even to Claude.  Instantly, the ivory walls changed hue to a dark black.  The sky faded to a dark black in a matter of seconds, and the only light came from fires that illuminated the shrine walls.

Chi was the first to understand.  She threw the book to the ground as if she'd been burnt, but it was too late.  Her body seemed to lose its color, and fade.  She screamed as the blood began to escape from her.  Claude and Ket watched as she fell to the floor in agony, and finally lose consciousness.  Then, to Ket's surprise, she seemed to dissolve.  In a few seconds, the girl she'd connived with for centuries was little more then dust.

Ket looked in horror at Claude, who was smiling.

"You sick fuck!  What happened!?"

Claude's smile turned into a full out laugh.  "Stupid, stupid girls.  You read the book for countless centuries and you still don't understand.  Did you really think you would be able to control time?  Face the facts.  You are now standing in the shrine…the shrine at the end of time."

Ket stared at Claude.  "What are you talking about!?"

"Time cannot be controlled.  Time cannot be diverted, or changed, or altered.  Time is Time.  After a persons life has expired, they meet their fate, and come to a place past the flow of time.  Thus, the end of time."

"…"

"Let me put it this way.  You know all those people you killed trying to achieve your little goal?  You destroyed souls.  There is no afterlife for them, you killed them."

"…I…"

Claude looked down at the pile of dust near them.  "Chi was lucky.  She only lost her soul.  She was the leader, but only a figurehead.  She only killed when she had to.  YOU are the malicious one, the murderer of bodies and souls.  Simply put…"

Claude moved closer to the teen, staring deep into her eyes.

"You're not going to get out of your fate as easily as Chi did."

Claude then smiled and turned towards Lia, leaving the bewildered Ket behind him.  He picked her up and began to walk down the steps.  

"Boy…tell me something."

Claude looked back up at her.

"…are you…"

Claude set Lia down on the ground and walked up the stairs to her.  He took his blade out of his sheath and layed it upon his arm, slicing through several layers of skin and muscle.  No blood erupted from his wound.

"Dead.  And so, I meet my murderer.  I only wish the others you killed would be able to laugh at your own demise as I did."

With that statement, he picked Lia up and vanished in a white glow, just as Ket's skin began to fade.  With the last ounce of strength she had, she sobbed one sob, just as the agony began.

~


	30. Chapter 30

Rena watched the road fly by her feat as she ran.  Claude had said not to look back, but seeing as how he wasn't catching up yet, she wanted to take a glance back towards the direction of the shrine.  However, the gray sky now was pitch black, and an ominous feeling surrounded her.  Something had happened, and she didn't want to be around when that something caught up with them.

She looked to her left and saw Pae keeping pace with her.  The brown-haired girl had a frightened expression on her face, but she seemed to be trying her best to hide it.  To Rena's right was Lena, whose face was unreadable.  Rena could imagine what she was thinking though…betraying your sister, even for the right cause, would always be a hard thing to take.

In front of her was Celine, who didn't look like she'd ever run out of energy.  The tenacity that she ran at was amazing…it was as if she had some secret source of energy that she was tapping into.  

Lastly, Chisato was picking up the pace behind the group.  It was unusual, as Chisato normally had the most energy of the bunch.  Nevertheless, Rena heard no gasps for breath behind her.

_We've got to make it away from here, _Rena thought, _but where?  The spirit-…Claude…-took us with his powers everywhere he went.  I don't know where we can go to escape whatever it is Claude is trying to protect us-_

A glimmer of light appeared in the road ahead, breaking Rena free of her thoughts.  The other girls saw it too and slowed down.  A blinding flash of light seeped from the glimmer, and slowly faded to reveal Claude, carrying the injured Lia.  He smiled as he saw the girls.

"Good, you got away.  But we don't have much time.  I will take you on my shortcut…but do not be afraid of those you see when we arrive, and do not make any hostile moves, or you will not live."

The girls all nodded and moved closer to Claude.  Then, with a blink, the scenery began to melt and change before their eyes.  The trip was over as quickly as it had started.  Rena recognized the land around her.

"This is where we first landed…" Rena said, slowly.

Claude glanced at her with sadness in his eyes.  "Yes.  This is the connection between the world of the living and that of the dead."

Chisato was puzzled.  "Dead?"

Claude sat down on a rock.  "No living person is ever supposed to enter this land.  Ket proved why when she destroyed countless souls.  This place is protected haven, the afterlife."

Pae looked at Claude.  "The afterlife…is this heaven, or hell?"

Claude looked at her and smiled.  "This is what you make it."  His smile faded.  "When Chi attempted to control time, the force that actually is time was awakened.  After it learned that living beings had invaded their world, it destroyed Chi's soul.  She and her soul exist no longer."

Lena and Pae had a sad look on their faces, but Claude continued.  "Ket is different.  Her malicious nature is dealt with in another manner…eternal anguish.  It is that cliché…what goes around, comes around."

Pae lowered her head and attempted to force back a sniffle.  Chisato looked at Claude with annoyance.  He understood.

"I apologize for my bluntness, but I have a reason to tell you this.  Now that time has been awakened, it will search the worlds for any oddities.  You must not be in this world a second longer.  Time will find you, it always does.  …close your eyes."

The girls complied, and a group of light flashes appeared around them.  When the light faded, the girls were looking at a group of 15 or so robed figures, all with certain crests on their robes.  Claude looked at Celine.

"We can open the portal for you, but we cannot walk through as well.  As is such, you must be the one to seal the door.  I know you have the power, you are the strongest sister.  Lia, Lena and Pae will also be able to help.  No other living being should enter this realm."

Celine nodded.  Claude turned to Lena and Ket.  

"Destroy the book."

The girls nodded.  

Rena looked at Claude dumbfounded.  "Claude…"

The youth looked at Rena, colorless eyes piercing her soul.

"Rena…I cannot come with you."

Rena's eyes flooded with tears and she fell into Claude.  He held onto her tightly, calming her.  

"Rena…please…don't be sad."

Rena looked up into Claude's eyes and cried onto his shoulder once more.

The group of robed men held their hands out into a circle and mumbled a slow chant.  Slowly, yet surely, a gash appeared in the hill next to them.  Through the opening was a brown, rock laden cave…the entrance to the next world.  

"its not Yet OVER yet YET boY."

Claude turned quickly and took a step back at the sight before him.  The girl, Ket, was standing there…but it held little resemblance to the girl he'd left at the shrine just moments earlier.  Her bright yellow hair was now dull silver, and there was no color left in her body.  Her eyes, once so vibrant, were gone.  In their place were two holes, like a skeletons skull.  By all accounts, she looked dead…she looked worse then dead.  She looked gruesome.  

Claude was the first to speak.  "Even in torment, you strive to cause pain to others."

The ghoul was unfazed.  "pain is nothing NOTHING if you seek revenge ReVenge REVENGE."

Claude pulled out his sword.  "Ironic.  My murderer will soon become my victim."

The ghoul cackled.  "kill kill kill MAKE ME DEAD.  simple.  already DEAD!"

Claude shrugged.  "So am I."  He did not move his gaze from the ghoul-girl.  "Get through that gash!  You have to get out of here now!!"

The Ghoul summoned a bolt of lightning from the dark skies and shot it quickly at Claude.  The speed caught him off-guard and he staggered a several steps backwards.

"eVEN in death power, it is GRAND."

Claude rushed at the girl and sliced at her, but he missed as she dodged.  Ket took the opportunity to claw the sword to the side.  Claude, now weaponless, stepped back as the girl moved slowly closer to him.

Celine was tense.  She didn't want Claude to die, to lose his spirit.  She had been raising her hands and shouting cheers, but it didn't help, so she slowly moved her hands into her pocket.  However, she then felt pain sliding up her finger.  Hope swelled in her as she pulled out the dagger she'd pilfered.

"CLAUDE!"

She yelled to him and she tossed the knife towards him, just as Ket was about to strike towards his scalp.  He placed the dagger in front of him and watched as her body slid into it slowly.  Ket looked down at the dagger…then smiled.

"already DEAD dead BOY.  soul, GivE me!"

Claude sighed.  "Before that, Ket, let me ask you one quick question."

Ket hesitated.  "QUICK, want noW."

Claude smiled.  "Ket…have you ever been distracted before?"

The only sound that anyone heard after that was Ashton's blade slicing through Ket's neck.  The ghoul-girl looked shocked for a moment as the metal touched her skin, but then no emotion was noticeable.  Her cold body crumpled to the floor.  The group watched as the corpse slowly dissolved into dust.

Claude smiled at Ashton and put his hand on his shoulder.  "I owe you…I'll never forget you."

Ashton simply shrugged.  "I'm just lucky that the gash was open.  I'm no her-"  Chisato ran to him and hugged him tight, kissing her new hero before he could deny that he was one.  Rena did the same for Claude.

The celebrations did not last, however.  The sky began to grow darker.  Claude's eyes widened.  "Everyone through the gash!  NOW!"

Claude didn't have to tell them twice.  Lena and Pae led the group, followed by Celine, Chisato and Ashton.  Rena was about to step through, but turned and stared at Claude.  She walked to him.

Claude's eyes were pleading.  "Rena…you have to go.  Do not stay here any longer or you may die too."

Rena ignored him and sniffled.  "Then I'll never see…you…?"

Claude hugged her.  "Rena…I'll be waiting.  I'll be waiting…but don't lose your love for life, or else your life of living will have been wasted."

Claude reached into his top shirt pocket and pulled out a little black box.  He handed it to Rena.

"Don't open it yet…I'd like your answer, the next time I see you."

Claude hugged the now sobbing Rena, and nodded to Celine.  "I'm sorry"  was all Rena heard before being pushed through the gash into the waiting arms of Celine and Lena.  She cried out and attempted to run back to him, but Ashton held her back.  

Celine stood and chanted a few words, and a blast of light blinded everyone.  The wall seemed to explode with color.  It faded quickly, and left behind the jagged edges of the rock walls.  Rena ran her hands across the wall, slowly muttering "_Claude…"_ over and over under her breath.

Pae and Lena brought the book and quickly made short work of it, making sure that no more adventurous teens might open the door.  Celine finally was reunited with Chris, as Chi's barrier had finally been dropped.  After finally finishing the last touches, they decided to head back to see how they could help to rebuild the once-great kingdom of Cross.

All except Rena.  She watched as the others made their way back to the surface, then she opened the box Claude had given her.

It was the ring.  The one she and Claude had looked at in Salva…it looked like diamond, but with a greenish tint to it.  

On the band, Claude had engraved, "_Until Forever Ends".  _

~fin


End file.
